A change in life
by Ni-GrAce
Summary: Kurosaki Karin is dead. But she is unseen by others, not even shinigami or hollow can see her. Is she even a soul? Read to find out! - BEING REWRITTEN -
1. Her Life

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach**

**~A Change In Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

It has been 10 years since that day. The day she dead and unseen by others.

"Ah~ what a nice day.." 25-year-old Karin looking at the sky. "Ten years, huh? Such a long time..".

Kurosaki Karin dead at age 15 ten years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Kurosaki!" a white hair boy chasing her. "Come back and stay away!"_

' _**I'm sorry Toshiro. But I can't. ' **__Karin just keep running toward the Hollow. _

_With all the strength she had, she jump toward the hollow, blocking its way to a child. Just at that time, the hollow stab her. She let out a loud scream, and fall down. _

"_No.. Kuro.. saki.. KARIN!" Toshiro rushing to catch her. He manage to catch her, but he can't heal her wound. It's too deep and his ability in healing can't heal her__**. **_

"_Karin.. Hold yourself.. I will finished this hollow first and take you to Orihime! Please stay alive." with that he go kill the hollow._

"_Toshiro... Gomenne…" slowly she closed her eyes, and her surrounding is black. _

_End of flashback_

She is lonely and have no friend at all. She, Kurosaki Karin, is not a human or a soul or a shinigami or a hollow. But she is someone that unseen to others, even shinigami and hollow can't see her. She has no broken-chain on her chest, that is means she isn't a soul and can't transformed into hollow. She is a little grateful about it but still she is sad to know everyone can't see her. Especially, all her family have moved to soul society 9 years ago, one year after her dead. Life feels empty for her even more.

"I'm bored.. I missed them all.. Yuzu, Ichi-nii, Dad.. I missed you all.." a tear falls down to her cheek. ' No. I mustn't cry! I must be strong! One day, I will meet them! I'm sure! '

With optimistic mind, she begin another boring day happily.

**~To be continued~**


	2. The past

'…**thought…'**

"…character speaking…"

"...zanpakuto speaking…"

**Sorry. Forgot to mention it before. Thx for you that had RNR. I'll do the best!  
>_<strong>

**~A Change In Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

It has been 10 years since that day. The day she was killed.

A pair of teal eyes staring at papers, thinking hard.

"Taicho!"

"….."

"Taicho?"

"….."

"Taicho…"

"….."

"TAICHO!"

The loud voice snapping Toshiro out of his mind. He blinked his eyes, then glaring at the blonde woman.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" coldly he asked his fukutaicho.

"Taicho! You have been out of focus too often! What are you thinking, Taicho?" Rangiku asked worriedly to Toshiro.

"It's none of your business." Toshiro just continue doing his paperwok.

"You are thinking her right?" Rangiku said, her eyes looked sad.

"As I said before, it's none of your business." Toshiro answered. His heart ache that he nearly broke his brush. Rangiku noticed this but she insisted to know.

"But Taicho!" Rangiku looking at him with her puppy eyes.

"You know that eyes have no effect with me, Matsumoto. Now, get back to your work! There is still a pile of paperwork waiting for you to fill it!" Toshiro firmly commanded his lazy fukutaicho.

"And no running out because we are running out of time, Matsumoto!" Toshiro said while glaring at his fukutaicho that is ready to escape from the office. He really want to bankai this woman and froze him to death!

"Eeii.. But Taicho.. I have promised my drinking buddy to drink with them.." Rangiku looking at Toshiro begging his kindness.

A vein popped up at his head.

Ready to explode.

3

2

1

Action!

"MATSUMOTO! GET BACK TO YOUR WORK! NOW!" his voice nearly damaged her ears.

"h.. hai… Taicho.." Rangiku shivered seing her taicho shouting with full of anger.. she just can obediently doing her work.

-Toshiro POV-

I walked out from office. All the paperwork had finished. I sighed with relief. Matsumoto is really helpful today. If only she does it everytime, my job will be much easier to do. If my job is easier, I would have more time to spend, to search for Karin.

'**karin… where are you now..'**

My mind is back to the past. To the day that happen..

_Flashback_

"_Kurosaki!" I trying to chased her. "Come back and stay away!" I shouted._

_I told her to stop but Karin just keep running toward the Hollow. I ran faster and faster. __**'Why is she so stubborn? Doesn't she know she have no chance to stay alive? SHIT! I must quick!' **__I quickly ran but I was too late. When I arrived, what I saw was really frighten me. There, Kurosaki Karin, jumped toward the hollow, blocking its way to a child. Just at that time, the hollow stabbed her. She let out a loud scream, and fell down. I saw it, and I felt my heart suddenly stopped beating._

"_No.. Kuro.. saki.. KARIN!" I rushing to catch her. I manage to catch her, but I couldn't heal her wound. I had tried my best to healed her. But it's too deep and my kido can't heal her__**. 'Damn! She is losing too much blood! I have to take her to Orihime quickly!'**_

"_Karin.. Hold yourself.. I will finished this hollow first and take you to Orihime! Please stay alive." I said, quickly slashed the hollow into half. _

_I hurriedly go back to take her but at the moment when I arrived, she wasn't breathing anymore. My eyes opened wide when I saw this._

"_Karin!" I shouted, shaking her body, calling her name. But she said nothing, she didn't open her eyes._

"_She had dead, master.__" Hyorinmaru said._

'_**dead.' **__I shocked hearing that word. Kurosaki Karin, a boyish girl, dead. I stumped, not really know what to say or what to. Until I realise something, __**'if Karin dead, her soul should be around here. But why I don't see her soul? Is her soul go back to her home? Or go straight to soul society?' **__I wonder._

"_Master, you need to take her body back to her family and explain everything to them.__" Hyorimaru reminded me._

'_**I know.' **__But the real was I don't know. How should I explain this? _

_I pick up her body , and walk to her house. At that time, I just have one thing in my mind. _

'_**No matter how long it will take me to find her, I will find her. Just wait for me, Karin.'**_

_End of flashback_

"Ugh…." I closed my eyes, wanting to ease the pain in my heart. I always blame myself for let her dead. It's my fault. I couldn't protect her.

After that incident happened, nothing is the same as before. Hearing his baby sister dead, Kurosaki coming straight to Soul Society with full of anger, ready to bankai me to death. If it isn't Kuchiki that stop him, I would had lose my live. Until now, he still give me a death glare whenever we meet.

Karin's twin sister had crying all day and night when she found out that her twin dead. It made her sick and she dead 3 months after Karin dead. Kurosaki then took her soul to Soul Society by Senkaigate. He wanted to prevent her from losing all of her memory.

Not too long after that, she went to academy and study there. She is a Kurosaki after all, and she also have high reiatsu even it was below Karin's.

7 months later, Kurosaki and Kuchiki get married and they live at Soul Society. Sotaicho had offered him a job as a taicho of fifth squad. Being a taicho means he have to stay in Soul Society.

Kurosaki Isshin, the former taicho, decided to come back to Soul Society after lost all of his children. With Sotaicho's permission, he became third squad taicho with Izuru Kira as his fukutaicho.

2 years after that, Kurosaki get a twin. All shinigami is overjoyed to heard that news. But having children means he to take care of them. His time is not enough to be with his family and to search Karin's soul. After thinking hard for days, He finally decided to stopped searching Karin's soul.

A year later, Yuzu graduated from shinigami academy. She placed at fourth squad as a fukutaicho under Unohana taicho. At first, it was a shoking news to all shinigami. But when they saw her ability, they agreed that she is at a fukutaicho-level shinigami. She is a Kurosaki after all.

Now, all the Kurosakis have live in Soul Society, except _her_.

I looking at the sky, focused on the stars.

'**I wonder where she is now'**

**~To be continued~**

**This chapter is about Tou-chan's and Karin's family life. **

**Sorry. have problem with grammar. **


	3. Weird Things

**~A Change In Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

_One week later_

-Karin POV-

"Now… Let see what can I do today…" I looked my surroundings, tried to find something to do. But then I give up.

"There is nothing I can do. Tch.. It's boring." I sat down in my garden, playing with the grass.

My garden surrounds my house. I have a house, a japanese traditional house. My house is big, and it feels bigger because I live here alone. I made this with my hallucination. I can make anything with my hallucination. I just need to imagine about it and it will suddenly be there. This seems weird but I have used to it now. It's not as weird as the first time anymore.

"How about take a walk to the other place? Maybe to France or Australia.." my zanpakuto answered, amused seeing me playing with grass.

'**No. I'm lazy to go somewhere as far as France.'** I rolled my eyes. I don't feel like go out from Karakura lately. A kind of feeling told me not to. It's strange. Sometimes it makes me worry.

"What an uncomfortable feeling. It feels too peace.**" **I unconsciously murmured.

"Well.. yeah.. I hope there is much more hollows come so I can cut them into half." She grumbled.

"yeah… you're right.. There isn't any hollow lately. It's makes me bored.." I said while looking at the sky. Then it made me realize. **'Wha- That's why it felt strange! No hollow at all!' **my eyes opened wide when I realize this.

"Yeah.. And there's is no shinigami at all too. Not even your Prince." She said, more likely teasing me.

'**How can? So where are the hollows go?'** Now it's really strange.

"You are a shinigami and you don't know?"

'**Me a shinigami? Are you joking?** **How can I be a shinigami?'** There must be some mistakes here.

"If you aren't, then why do you have me with you? I'm your zanpakuto, remember?' she growled

I stumped. If I think about it again, I really is a shinigami.

'**But- hey! Even if you are my zanpakuto, you don't materialized as a sword! You just out whenever I was figthing in fire formed!'**

"Now that is what I curious about. I'm sure I'm a zanpakuto. There is no mistake about it."

'**There is so many mystery. About what, where, and how can I in here.'**

"Too many that I don't think your prince know the answer."

'**How could he know-'** I unconsciously said before I realized what did she say.

'**Hey! What did it mean!' **I'm blushing.

"You know what I mean! You just admited it!" She is laughing so loudly in my inner world.

'**Shut up!'** a small vein popped up on my head. Of course I know what did she mean. But for goodness' sake, it's her privacy! There was no need for her to said it out loud! Damn! She is always so annoying.

'**If there is a way to keep your mouth shut, I would like to learned it even if it cost me a fortune!'** I growled.

"What? You want me to keep quiet?" she said with a hint of surprised.

'**So what's the matter if it is a yes?' **

"You know that if it wasn't because of me, you would have bored to death ages ago!" she said completely amused by my question.

'**You have a point in there.'** I grinned.

I looked at the sky. Today is cloudy. It seems like it's going to rain heavily.

'**Was something happened in Soul Society?'** I began to worry. I didn't like this situation.

"Don't worry. If something happened, you will eventually find it out even there is nobody tells you" she calmed me down. "Besides, it's funnier when there was something happened. It fills the boredom in here."

'**But still.. I'm curious. I need to know. Maybe I should visit Urahara later. He definitely knows what happened there.'** I stood up.

"How can you so sure?"

'**He always knows everything. I wonder from where he get all the information.'** That man always appeared with strange appearance.

"But he didn't know about you, did he?" she asked with a slightly hope.

I shrugged. **'Who knows'**

"He couldn't see you. So there was no way for him to know."

Then she asked something that make me shocked.

"He can't see nor hear you. How will you get information from him?"

'**What? You are my zanpakuto but you still don't know my power? Seriously.. You have been lived with me for 9 years!'** I didn't believe she really asked me that question. That _stupid_ question.

"Ooh~ I remember now. I just forgot it for a moment." She chuckled.

'**Don't scare me like that. I begin to wonder if you are really my zanpakuto.'**

"Of course I'm your zanpakuto! You are my master. Trust me. I never lie to you." She grumbled.

'**I know. I trust you and I know you never lie to me.'** I smiled.

"Good to heard it. Your prince will shocked to know that you are already had a zanpakuto." She began to teased me again.

I rolled my eyes. A small vein popped up on my head.

"And he will be so proud to heard it! I'm sure about it!"

The small vein became bigger as she continued to teased me.

"I'm impatient to meet him and see his reaction!" she happily talking there.

And I couldn't hold it anymore.

Prepare to explode.

3

2

1

BOOM!

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

_-silent-_

'**This way is better.'**

When I was about to go to Urahara's Store, my eyes caught someone. Someone that I haven't met for 8 years. My eyes wided.

'**It's him!'**

**~To be continued~**

**Guess who is it. **

**Please review. **


	4. Aizen!

**~A Change In Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Karin POV-

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe my own eyes.

'**It's him!'**

He turned back and looked at me. He is still the same. His face and his eyes that hide everything with creepy smile that appeared in his face.

"Well.. if it isn't my precious princess, Kurosaki-san."

"Aizen!" I clench my fists, wanting to punched him.

"How are you today? It's had been 8 years since we last met. You haven't really changed except your hair is longer now, and also you are slightly taller than 8 years ago. You have been a beautiful woman now." He said, with his smile that made me uncomfortable.

"What do you want, Aizen? I thought I have to told you that I don't have any interest to joined your team. And stop saying useless things to me. You know that I have no effect with your word." I glared to him but he seems to completely ignored it.

"We haven't met in such a long time but you be that rude. Your attitude are really haven't change a bit. After all you are a Kurosaki."

He started walking forward but I reflexively move backward. I had bad feelings with him. I hate him with all my heart. I know who was him and who is him now. He was an evil and now is still an evil. I don't know how he managed escape from the jail at Soul Society 9 years ago, 1 year before he met me. Or how could he saw me when no one could. But seeing him here right in front of me means he is up to something again. And my feelings said it will be related to Soul Society, me, my family, and even Karakura.

"Don't worry. I have nothing to do with you. Just not yet." He stopped.

"Not yet. It means that he has something to do with you in near future, my lady." My zanpakuto growled with anger. It had been a while since she had angry like that. The last time she angry like that was the same situation like now. When I encounter Aizen 8 years ago. That was when he asked me to joined him which was ended with horrible fight. The fight just came to end after a week with both of us injured seriously. He disappeared after that and I fainted just the moment I arrived at home. I was sleeping for two weeks until I woke up with so much bruise and scratch. My arm was broken and that made me couldn't training for months. That was the first and the last time I have a big fight like that. And also the last time I saw him.

"I just come to say hello and to tell you that I will have a big party to enjoy soon." He smiled just like an innocent child but I know, behind his smile was an evil monster laughing.

I shocked. What does this man up to now?

"Big party?" **'Don't tell me he is..'** my heart beating faster and faster and I was sweating. I was afraid to hear what he is about to say next.

"Big party with Soul Society." His smile changed became an evil smile. His eyes coldly looked into my eyes.

My eyes opened even wider than before. My hands is shaking from anger.

"What are you planning now, AIZEN!" I couldn't control my anger, my reiatsu is flowing everywhere. But he seems didn't take any effect of it. he looks like he enjoyed the moment.

'**He is a monster!'**

"What am I planning have nothing to do with you now, Kurosaki-san."

I was going to punched him but he easily dodged it. When I was about to attacked him again, he caught my hand and gripped it.

"LET. ME. GO. AIZEN!"

He smiled and let my hand go. Then he touched my face and bring his face just a few cm from my face. And said,

"You are lonely in here. You can see people but they can't see you. Why don't you just come with me? I can bring you out of this place. I will be gladly to accept you as my wife. Marry me, Kurosaki Karin."

I glared him and I was really hope that glares could kill people!

"How many times do I have to tell you, Aizen! I'm not going to joined you! Especially be your wife! I refused to! And stop touching me!" I pushed him and move backward.

'**How dare he touched me like that!'**

"My lady, I can't forgive anyone that touched you, especially someone that could harmed you. Please released me now, my lady. I shall burned him to death." She is really mad now. I can feel her anger bursting out of control. But I wasn't going to fight. Now, I just want to get information out from this man.

"Kurosaki-san. You know it is hurt to get rejection especially from someone that you love." He let out a hint disappointment. But I just ignored it. Then he continued.

"But I will make sure to show you the big party. To let you see how will I entertained the shinigami that I loved so much. Please think about my offered again, Kurosaki-san. If you change your mind and wished to join me, I will be at the center of Karakura. I will be waiting for you. See you soon, Kurosaki-san." With that he vanished.

"Wha- Wait! AIZEN!" I shouted. But he already gone.

**'SHIT!'**

"How dare he! Speaking like that! You should have released me the moment he touched you!" her anger bursting that my mind feels like nearly explode.

**'Stop it! My mind is going to explode with you angry like that! I know that you are upset. But I want information as much as possible. Not a fight!'** I growled.

"Then what information that you get?" she is really upset.

'**Didn't you heard him? He said he will had a party soon!'**

"And his party is with Soul Society. He will invite the shinigami to have a drink, talking and playing with them. So what's the problem in it? I found there was nothing interesting." she sound didn't care about it. And she never care about shinigami before.

**'Don't you get the point? Party for him is a war!'** What else would Aizen do with shinigami if that isn't a war.

"Now that you mention it.. But that have nothing to do with us! He said it himself!" she growled again.

**'Didn't he say just not yet? He definitely have something to do with me.'** I insisted. Geez.. why is she always become a stubborn zanpakuto whenever i mention shinigami.

"Whatever.. I don't care." She hissed.

**'Just don't let your guard down.'**

I looked at the sky. I was worried.

'**Soul Society is in danger now.'**

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm confused what her zanpakuto's name should be. Does anyone have idea? Please review and share. Thx.<strong>


	5. A bird with letter

**~A Change In Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

_While in Soul Society.._

-Toshiro POV-

I walked pass other shinigami to the meeting room.

'**What is it about now? Suddenly called a meeting like this.'** I was about to search for Karin when suddenly a butterfly fly in to the office and gave me the Sotaicho's command. I have no intention to come but I couldn't disobey Sotaicho. I'm a captain and It's my job.

"Maybe it's about Aizen."

'**Aizen.'** Just hearing his name made anger. He, a traitor, escaped from his jail 9 years ago. No one know how. It was really a big news that time. Everyone still wondering how he could escaped. That news had caused a commotion that time. Because the weirdest information was he didn't broke anything. Not a single piece of thing he broke. He even didn't broke the jail door or what. Everyone were really frightened that time. All of us could only thought of one thing, He will take vengeance on Soul Society one day. But we still don't know when. Until now, there is still no news or information about where is he or how is he. It is all mystery to us.

I stopped when I saw a door. I opened it and walk inside. The other taichos were already there except Sotaicho. I saw Kurosaki gave me a death glared as always. But I just ignored it. I walked and stood beside Kyoraku-taicho. He saw me and greeted me.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. It has been long, isn't it?" he said while smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. This man is weird. We have meet almost everyday but he still said it has been long?

"Kyoraku-taicho. We are almost everyday meet each other, and we were just met yesterday. I supposed it's not long." I corrected him.

"We met yesterday? Really? I don't remember." He raised up his head and look at the ceiling while his hand hold his hat, he looks like he think really hard.

I narrowed my eyes. He is always weird. Reminded me of Karin's father, Kurosaki Isshin. They are so alike. But Kyoraku is better than Isshin I guess.

"It is boring." Hyorinmaru suddenly said.

**'I agree with you.'**

I just sighed. I really want this meeting end quickly. Meetings are always boring.

"Had you hear it, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

I was a little surprised when Kyoraku-taicho asked me but of course I'm not going to show it. But what did he mean by had I hear it. Hear what?

"Hear it? About what?"

"Then you haven't hear about it."

Now, I'm curios. What did he mean by that? Why didn't he just say the main point of it?

"What is it about?"

"It's about a bird with letter." He answer my question.

My eyes widened. A bird! There wasn't a bird in Soul Society! How could a bird at Soul Society? And with letter! I looked in his eyes if he just joking but there was none. He is serious.

"When?" I asked again.

"Yesterday."

I rolled my eyes.

"So that is why we are being called to this meeting."

"Maybe." He just smiled.

"Interesting." Hyorinmaru said in my mind

**'It's not interesting, Hyorinmaru. There must be something!'** I didn't think it was interesting, I just felt uncomfortable with this.

"I bet it is Aizen that done such a thing." He growled.

**'….'**

I don't know what I should say about that. But if it is Aizen, then may be the letter is something important. Not only the letter but the bird also important.

After a while, Sotaicho come in the meeting room. Then the door closed. He walked to the front and sit in his chair.

"I see that everyone had gathered here. Now, let us begin the meeting."

* * *

><p>"Taicho!"<p>

"What is it, Matsumoto?" I asked coldly. After the long meeting, my mood wasn't good anymore.

"Aww… Taicho… You are so cold…" she grumbled.

"If there was nothing you need to report to me, I suggest you to go back to your work before I freeze you, Matsumoto." I didn't even care what would she think about me.

"You are too cold. I don't think I want to freeze her."

**'Just shut up, Hyorinmaru.'**

"Taicho! Don't be so cold to me.. I just want to know how was the meeting." She said with her arms akimbo.

"It was longer than I expected." I just simply answered her.

"I want to know what is it about, Taicho!" she grumbled again.

"It is none-" I was about to talked before she cut my sentence.

"Is it about the bird with letter, Taicho?" She asked me again, completely ignored what was I wanted to say before.

I looked at her, slightly surprised that she know about it.

"You are the only one that didn't know about it, Master." Hyorinmaru teased me.

**'Shut up, Hyorinmaru. It is not my fault that I don't know about it.'** Sometimes Hyorinmaru is really annoying.

"Taicho! You didn't answer me! Is it about that bird or not?" Matsumoto looked irritated when she asked again.

"Ah.."

"What? Is it true?" she gave me a I-don't-believe-what-you-are-saying look.

"Yes, it is." I growled. "But how do you know about it, Matsumoto?

"The entire Soul Society had know about it." she said. "Don't tell me that you don't know about it, Taicho!"

I blushed.

"What! You really don't know!" She laughing.

"I don't say anything!" I am blushing. I know by now my face is as red as a tomato.

"Aww…. Taicho is so cute~~"

Damn! She is teasing me!

I glared at her.

"Matsumoto! Get back to your work now." I said while looking back at my paper. I was trying hard to control my anger. "We still have so-" I was about to finished my sentence when I looked back at her. But she wasn't there anymore! She had disappeared! Again!

A lot of veins popped up at my head.

Maybe she want to see me rage violently. I would surely freeze her with my bankai.

"MATSUMOTO!"

**~To be continued~**


	6. The letter

**~A Change In Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Toshiro POV-

I walked into my house, switched on the light and sat down on my sofa. I closed my eyes and relaxed. My thought go back to the meeting this morning.

_Flashback_

"_I see that everyone had gathered. Now let us begin the meeting." _

"_Now.. Now.. A bird is really giving us a trouble." Kyoraku taicho said while smiling._

"_A bird? You mean.." Soi Fon taicho didn't finish her sentence._

"_Is it that one?" This time it is Ukitake taicho that asked._

"_I guess it is." Instead Kyoraku-taicho, that was Kuchiki taicho that answered it._

"_I don't care which one! I want to fight it." Hearing it I shocked. That one was Zaraki taicho that said it. Was he being stupid? How can he fight a bird? The bird itself doesn't know how to fight!_

"_You idiot. There was no way for you to fight it. It should be experimented." This time is Kurotsuchi taicho that talking. As always, he just thinking about experimenting something. _

"_What! You want a fight?" Zaraki is angry, may be pissed off because of Kurotsuchi's word._

"_Let see who is stronger." Kurotsuchi glaring at him._

_Both of them are about to drew out their zanpakuto when Sotaicho shouted._

"_Silent!"_

"_Tch."_

"_Ck."_

_Both of them back to their place._

_Then Sotaicho continued._

"_As you had heard, there was a bird flying to Soul Society with a letter yesterday." His face from calm changed into serious._

"_It is from Aizen."_

_My eyes widened. _

'_**Aizen!'**_

"_It's really him, master.__" Hyorinmaru said with anger._

_Then Komamura-taicho's voice bring me out from my mind._

"_What is written in the letter, Sotaicho?"_

_Sotaicho's eyes opened. It means he is really serious now._

"_I will read it for you. Listen carefully._

_Dear shinigamis,_

_I invite all of you to a party of mine one month later at 8 p.m. at the center of Karakura. I do hope for your arrival. There is no limited for the guest. I have surprised for all of you. See you soon._

_Aizen._

_That is his letter. What do you think?"_

"_It is absolutely a trap." Soi Fon taicho said. I agreed with her. There isn't possible for Aizen to do such a thing like inviting us to his party._

"_We don't need to think about it again. I agree with Soi Fon taicho." Komamura taicho was also agree with Soi Fon taicho._

"_Is he challenging us?" This time it was Unohana taicho that speaking. Challenge us? I think he is. If he isn't, then why he invited us? And more important is that he have surprised for us. What is his surprised? It's really confusing._

"_We should think about what strategy to use. It is important since our enemy is Aizen." Kuchiki taicho giving suggestion. _

"_It is a party. Maybe he has sake and nice woman there." Kyoraku taicho said while smiling. I absolutely disagreed with him. How can he still thinking about sake and woman in this situation? Can't he be serious? He really is weird old man. I wondered how can he become a captain with such attitude._

"_Fight! Fight that bastard Aizen!" Zaraki taicho just thinking about fighting. Crazy man as always._

"_That bastard Aizen! Why didn't he just stop and give up? He is really a troublemaker!" Kurosaki taicho is really pissed. I think I saw his face as red as tomato because of anger. Why not? He really hate him as much as I._

"_Maybe we should just cut him into half!" Another Kurosaki taicho said energetic. Too many Kurosakis in Soul Society. This one is Isshin, as weird as Kyoraku taicho. How can both of them are so strong? Think of strong, that Kurosaki Ichigo is also strong. And he is weird too. Stupid and stubborn._

_But I just have one thing in my mind right now._

"_How could Aizen escaped from his jail?" I asked without looking at them. _

_-silent-_

_I really have no idea how could he escaped. Was it meaning that our guard was weak? Or there was his subordinate here? Or he was stronger again? I think the others were also don't know since there wasn't anyone answering my question._

_After a while, it is Soi Fon taicho that speaking._

"_We still need to investigate this problem."_

_Then Sotaicho speaking,_

"_Alright. I need you to be prepared for the invitation. Knowing Aizen as a traitor, his party may be is a war. We should be prepared before next month. _

_Soi Fon taicho, Komamura taicho, Kyoraku taicho. I want you to investigate how Aizen escaped from his jail. Report to me what have you discovered. Ukitake taicho, I want you to monitoring Karakura town from here. If there is anything that arouse suspicion, report to me immediately. To other taichos, I want you to prepared your divisions shinigamis before the invitation._

_Any question?"_

_-silent-_

"_Then you may dismiss now." Sotaicho finally said, ending this meeting._

_End of Flashback _

'**I wonder what Aizen is up to now.'** I was thinking hard. It was really depressed me.

"We will know it when he show up" Hyorinmaru just simply reply me.

'**But it will be too late for us!'** how could he remain this calm? Can't he see that the situation is emergency now?

"Then what will you do now? Search him? You know there isn't anything that we could do now. Let's just wait."

'…**.'**

I know he had a point in there. There was nothing I could do. Nothing at all. I felt really useless.

"I bet Hinamori would be really happy to heard he is fine"

'**Why should she be happy? He had almost killed her! Why did she love him that much! Am I not enough for her?'** My heart is hurt. I closed my eyes. Even it had passed 14 years, but the pain is still there.

"But you say you love-"

'**I know Hyorinmaru. I love her from the bottom of my heart. I love Hinamori too. But I love her as my sister. Not my lover.'** I cut Hyorinmaru's sentence.

"I know about it. Now, you need to relax. There were thunder and storm here. It's really uncomfortable for me to live in here." He growled

'**Ah… Sorry, Hyorinmaru… Then I guess I should go to bed now..'** I stood up.

"Don't worry. There will be a way to solve all the problems." He comforted me. I nod and walking to my bedroom.

**~To be continued~**


	7. Karin!

**To KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, I'm sorry. This chapter had no Karin POV. I will try to write Karin POV in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>~A Change in Life~<strong>

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Aizen POV-

"Aizen-sama. It had done." A woman's voice called me.

"Then bring it to me." I smiled. It had done.

'**Now my surprised for them is almost done. Just wait, shinigamis.' **

Then a girl with long dark blue hair and gray eyes come in. Her hair is straight and her face is beautiful.

"Welcome to my palace, Kurosaki Karin." I greeted her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Aizen-sama." She bowed and looked at me while smiling.

* * *

><p>-Toshiro POV-<p>

I was about to walked out from my house when suddenly someone burst in to my house.

"Taicho!"

A vein popped up at my head.

"Can't you knock, Matsumoto?"

"Sorry taicho! I just a little bit shocked for a moment." She chuckled.

"But taicho, why didn't you tell me that the letter was from Aizen?"

"I was about to told you when suddenly you gone." I stared at her coldly.

"Eh? Is that so?" She looked a little surprised.

I narrowed my eyes. Another vein popped up at my head.

"Now, Matsumoto. If there was nothing you want to asked, I suggested you to get back to your work or else I will give all the paperwork for you to do." I tried my best to hold my anger.

"Will it be a war again?" Her eyes were full of worried.

I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Taicho."

"What again, Matsumoto?"

"When will we meet her?"

"…."

I looked at her. I noticed her eyes are worried and sad. But I don't know how to answer her question.

"I hope she is alright." She said while staring at the floor.

"Me too." Hyorinmaru joined in the conversation.

**'…'**

"You hope too, right?" knowing that the question is useless because he already know the answer.

**'Just a little.' **I lied even though I know I can't lied to Hyorinmaru. I really hope to meet her, hope she is alright and that she is happy. The only reason that I remained to search her is that I hope to meet her again. Even if she don't remember anything about me or she is with other man now, It's alright for me as long as she is happy.

"Not a little. You really hope."

**'even if I hope, I don't know if I could find her or not. The chance is too small.'**

That was the fact. I had search for 10 years but still there was no luck. Soul Society is too big. The last thing I could do was to waited for her to go to Academy. She is a Kurosaki and she had an incredible reiatsu. She will surely go to academy but I haven't seen her. It means that she haven't be in academy.

"But at least we could hope."

**'I don't know. Maybe she had become a hollow. Maybe no.' **The last thing I wanted to know is that she had became a hollow. I hope she had not, but if there was no one do soul burial to her, then she surely had became a hollow. I just hope that she has been in soul society.

"You are a pessimist boy." He hissed.

Even if I pessimistic, I just I saying the fact.

**'I'm saying the fact!'**

"Taicho! Are you hearing me?" Her voice bring me out of my mind.

I blinked and looked at her annoyed face. I really didn't hear her talking. I was argued with Hyorinmaru.

"What did you say, Matsumoto? I kind of miss it."

"Taicho! I was talking to you and here you are. Ignoring me all the time!" She grumpily said. I know by now she is really annoyed.

"instead talking to me, how about you go to office and finished your work?" I tried to change the subject. I don't think she want to repeat what she talked before again.

"But we still have two hours free time!" She said with her sullen face.

"We need to finish it faster!" I insisted. There was no time to relax.

"Taicho! You are not fun!"

"So what if I am not?" I don't care if I'm not fun. The problem is there is a lot of work.

"It means you are boring!"

"workaholic"

"I don't care!" Why Hyorinmaru is always suddenly joined our conversation. That old dragon.

"But taicho!" she gave me her puppy eyes, but It never works with me.

"it's not the time to play, Matsumoto!" I growled. How old is this woman? Just want to play like a child.

"Alright. Then let's go to office together." She groaned.

"But you haven't change into your uniform yet!" I was confused. Is she want to go to the office with her kimono? Not uniform.

"I bring it taicho!" She said happily.

"Why didn't you wear it?" Now I really confused. Why she bring it? she is supposed to wear it not to bring it.

"Because it's too small for me."

"Then why didn't you change it into your size?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I forgot taicho!"

"Don't you have another uniform?" I frowned.

"I have. But it is still wet. I couldn't wear it."

"Then change this one to your size now, matsumoto!" Another vein popped up at my head. What a lame excuse it is.

"now?"

"NOW!" I yelled.

"R-right on the way, sir!" She hurriedly went.

* * *

><p>"Moh…Taicho... you are mean... ordered me to run around like that..." she said while walking beside me.<p>

"no. I am not." Again I frowned.

"Yes, you are!"

"I agree with her!"

**'Not again, Hyorinmaru!'**

"You are such a workaholic boy!" Damn that old dragon.

**'I'm not a boy anymore!'**

"You still are a boy, kiddo."

**'Don't call me kiddo!'**

"really... you are still short."

**'But now I'm taller!' **Now he sounds like Karin.

"Taicho!"

"What, matsumoto?" I glared at her not knowing that she is really annoyed.

"It had been twice today that you ignore me! What's your problem?" She yelled at me.

"None of your business." I don't really want to talked about what Hyorinmaru and I argued. So I just keep walking.

"Taicho! Eh- wait for me taicho!" She ran and walked beside me.

I was staring at the floor while thinking when suddenly there was a voice called me.

"Ah… Hitsugaya Taicho…"

I shocked. It's a girl voice and that voice just belong to her. I quickly looked at her and what I saw made my eyes opened wide.

"Ka... Ka..." I don't know what to say. I really shocked.

"It has been long, Hitsugaya Taicho..." She smiled at me.

"Master! It's her!"

**'it's... it's... her... Karin is here…'**

I couldn't believe my own eyes. I have finally meet her, the girl that I had search for 10 years. There, Kurosaki Karin, stood there with shinigami uniform in front of me, smiling sweetly.

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Thx.<strong>


	8. Fake? or original?

**~A Change in Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Toshiro POV-

"Ka... Karin…" my eyes widened. I was really shocked. I was nearly fainted when i saw her standing there while smiling at me.

"It had been so long, Hitsugaya-taicho" she said and smiled at me.

"Karin… it's you…" I looked at her, more likely stared at her. I looked every single thing at her body. Her face is more beautiful than 10 years ago, she is taller, her hair is longer too. Her dark blue eyes is still the same as before. She looks exactly like an angel.

"Of course it's me, Hitsugaya-taicho..." Her voice is still same. But now that boyish girl is looks like a perfect lady with her politeness. But what caught my eyes is the fact that she is wearing shinigami uniform. SHINIGAMI UNIFORM for goodness sake!

"You are… shinigami?" I asked her, not believing what my eyes had saw. It's unbelievedable!

"As you can see, I'm a shinigami..." She answered relaxedly.

"But- How? You- it's- ah…" I shocked! She is a shinigami! What the hell? How could? There are too much questions in my head that couldn't said it one by one.

She giggled when she saw me like that. I blushed and turn my head from her. It was embarassing for me, one of 13 captain in Soul Society, to act like that. But I really didn't know what question that I should asked her. Too many question on my head, I felt my head like wanted to explode.

"I mean... You had not even go to academy… Had you learn your zanpakuto's name? Learn how to use shikai or even bankai? How did you become a shinigami?" I finally start to relaxed, began to think normally. And what really make me surprised was that she just smiled and gave me a really short answer.

"It's a secret" She chuckled.

I check. Not believing my ears. Why she didn't want to tell me? She should had know that soon or later, she must reveal how she got her shinigami power.

"Karin…" I frowned. I really curioused about how she became a shinigami, why she didn't appear sooner, why and how she could be here now.

"What is it Hitsugaya-taicho?" She asked me. Hearing what she said made me felt weird. Something was felt strange, unusual, and wrong. But what is it?

'**There is something wrong here. It felt weird. But i can't come up with any idea.'**

then i realised that from the beginning, she had called me Hitsugaya-taicho. Every shinigami knows that no Kurosaki that would call me HITSUGAYA-TAICHO, even Yuzu address me as Hitsugaya-san.

"Why…" I began to asked.

"Hmm…?" She looked at me. Her eyes look like expecting a long question.

"Why do you call me like that?" I frowned. I don't know why but I began to felt unease.

"Call you like what, hitsugaya-taicho?" She asked me with her confused face. She probably had no idea what was I asking about.

"that hitsugaya-taicho… why you call me like that?" I told her the full question. I'm really curiosed, I wanted to know, WHY?

"Why? Isn't that how people here address you?" she asked me back, and gave me an innocent look.

"But you are different… you never address me like that before Ka-" I suddenly stopped. I thought again and again. She is not Karin. She definetely isn't her. Karin wouldn't called me Hitsugaya-taicho.

"What's the matter, Hitsugaya-taicho?" She asked when she see me suddenly stopped speaking.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto asked too, and i heard a worried voice when she called me.

"No… you are not Karin…" i said. I looked at her and waiting her reaction, but she just confusedly looked at me while i'm trying to read her mind. However, i couldn't get anything. She is a hard one.

"What? It is really me, Hitsugaya-taicho" she looked annoyed by the fact that i still don't believe her that she is Karin, but i'm not going to lose. She isn't her! How dare she talking like that and told everyone that she is Karin?

"No! Karin would never call me like that! I know it! Who are you?" i shouted with anger. She is pissed me off. I'm ready to attacked her when suddenly she gave a weird look.

"Hitsugaya-taicho… It's really me… if you don't want to believed me then it is okay… but do you believed me when I tell you that I met Aizen?" she asked me again. She looked straight to me and her eyes were serious. Of course i shocked. I don't know if she lieing to me or not and should i believe this fake Karin or not.

"wha-" i was going to asked her back when she cut my sentence,

"I met him. Do you want to know about it? if you want to know, meet me in the forest. I'll tell you later. I need to find my family. See you." She then shunppoed and disappeared.

"Wait Karin!" I called her but i was too late. She had already gone. Then i prepared to shunppoed to the forest. I should get every single information from her. Aizen.. she met him..

"Taicho, I come with you." Matsumoto suddenly said. i know she is worried but i must go alone

"No matsumoto. I'll go alone. You do your paperwork. If I don't come back..." i stopped. Maybe this is a trap. I narrowed my eyes. That fake Karin doesn't looked strong but no one knows how strong is she.

"What do you mean not come back? Of course you will come back..." she tried to laugh but couldn't.

"if I don't come back, you have to keep eyes at her.. She is not Karin." I continued. Then i looked at her. She is staring at the ground. I thought i could see her eyes really worried.

"You really think she is not?" she mumber, but i could heard her really clear.

"My heart said so" i told her. It's an ridicioulos answer but i better believed my own heart than my eyes.

"Your heart is really sensitive about her" Hyorinmaru commented.

'**shut up!****' **i growled. He is really annoying.

"But taicho..." Matsumoto is still begging me to allowed her go with me, but i'm not going to allowed her, no matter what.

"No but matsumoto. You just need to keep eyes on her. If she did something strange, just report it to Sotaicho" finally i gave her an order. If this is a trap, then the chance for me to come back is really slim.

"Taicho... you are like giving me a testament... I know you will come back… don't need to think too much… you are a captain.." she tried to joke, but it didn't work.

"She is true" I rolled my eyes, then i turn around, my back is facing her.

'**No. if my feeling is true, then I won't come back.****' **

"Be careful, matsumoto" that's the last thing i told her before i shunppoed.

* * *

><p>"You really come." A voice greeted me. I looked around, tried to find where is her. Then i finally found her, gazing at the sky.<p>

"What do you want to tell me?" i asked her. I'm waiting anxiously.

"It's about Aizen." She looked at me, then she closed her eyes.

"What about him?" i'm curioused and impatient to heard what will she going to tell me.

She opened her eyes then staring at me. And the next minute, she is staring down at the ground with blushed at her face. Now i'm really confused.

"He proposed me." She told me shyly.

"What?" i shocked. Aizen proposed her? Aizen? That bastard.. i stumped, i want to say something but my voice don't come out. I'm speechless.

"And I think I will accept it." She then continued. When i heard it, i really angry. And at that time i know, she absolutely isn't Karin. Karin would never say that SHE WILL ACCEPT AIZEN'S PROPOSAL.

"You... you are definitely not Karin!" i shouted. I couldn't hold my anger anymore.

"But... I really am-" she again said that damn thing!

"STOP! You are not her. I should kill you now!" i unsheeted hyorinmaru, and attacked her. The first and second time, she could dodge it but the thirt time when i used kido to attacked her, she get cut in her stomach. She injured badly.

"ARG!" she shouted, and her wound looked painfull. However, i ignored that. I walked closer to her and was about to slashed her when suddenly she looked at me.

"You...want...to...kill...me...shi...ro...Chan..." she said in a painfull voice and that eyes, the eyes that i couldn't avoid.

"Uh...ugh..." she really got my heart. She is using Karin's body, voice, eyes, and it makes me harder to killed her.

'**Damn. I couldn't avoid her eyes. Her eyes are same as Karin's.'**

"Master! Watch out!" Hyorinmaru suddenly shouted.

'**Huh?****'** i confused but she really didn't gave me time to think anymore. Suddenly something hit me and cut all my body. It threw me to the air.

"ARG!" i yelled in pain. I have no energy anymore. And i'm falling down.

"I thought you are a genius captain. What a fool." She looked down at me. I shocked, my eyes widened. She isn't injured anymore. She had tricked me before. SHIT!

"Y-you... Bastard..." i growled.

"Sayonara… Hitsugaya-taicho..." then i saw a light and i felt something stabbed my chest. Then my surrounding is blurred and became black.

"Ugh… Ka…rin…"

It's dark...

* * *

><p>-Karin POV-<p>

'**Uh****…'**

I shocked. I felt scared.

"what happen?"

"I felt something strange…"

"Something strange? You mean Aizen? Does he do something at Karakura? Or shinigami?"

'**no… this one is different… someone is here… in my world…'**

Now my body is shaking. Why am i felt this frightened? Why? Is something happened to my family? Or maybe toshiro?

'**hah...' **

i stopped breathing, my eyes widened, and my body doesn't stop shaking. What will i do if something happened to Toshiro? I couldn't even imagine it. That thought made me feel dizzy and i got a headache. I closed my eyes, preventing myself to thinking too much.

"Are you alright? You mind is really shaking like there is an earthquake here." She growled

'**I-i doesn't think so****… I need to find out whom!'**

I opened my eyes, hurriedly run out from my house, and shunpoed. My eyes opened wide when i saw a boy, with white hair, wearing shinigami uniform, falling down from the sky. And there is alot of blood that out from his body. I gasped. My tears are running down. And i shouted.

"TOSHIRO!"

**~To be Continued~**


	9. Reunion

**~A Change in Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Karin POV-

"TOSHIRO!" I shouted.

I shunpo and manage to catch him. I grab him and quickly shunpo back to home. Once I arrive at home, I rush to an empty room. I put him down, take his zanpakuto and let Hyorinmaru go into my mind. Then I take off his haori and his kimono. I look at his naked body and examine his injuries. He has a lot of bruises and scratches. There are also two deep wounds, one at his right arm and one is at his chest. The blood is streaming down from all his injuries.

**'I must heal him quickly or else he will die soon.'** I really panic. I don't want to meet him like this situation. This is not how I want to meet. I look at his injuries again. The most important now is to stop his arm, his chest, and his head from bleeding. Other than that can wait.

I close my eyes, focusing my reiatsu at my hand. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Do you really sure it is wise to do this? And you let Hyorinmaru in my palace too! He is freezing my world!" Suzaku asked me. She is worried.

"I don't know how I could get in here, and I want to get out and back to my world! I don't want anything happen to my master." Inside my mind, Hyorinmaru growled. He is angry.

"What? You mean My Lady will do something to him? Karin-sama is the one that rescued him!" Suzaku is angry too. She does not like any one that thinks badly about me.

**'Enough, both of you! My mind is nearly exploded! Now just calm down! There is no other way, Suzaku. I must heal these wounds first. They are the most important now. And Hyorinmaru, once he is alright and can fight again, I will let you go back to you world.'** I said.

"How can I trust your word? I don't even know if you are the real Kurosaki Karin or not!" Hyorinmaru protested.

"Of course she is real! There is no two Kurosaki Karin in this world!" Suzaku is not happy to hear Hyorinmaru doubt about me.

I sighed heavily. There must be something that makes Hyorinmaru confused about me**.  
>'I promise you, Hyorinmaru. I will let you back to your world once he is able to fight again.'<strong> Hearing what I said, both of them just growl. I know they are not happy seeing me do this but I have no choice. I ignored them and resume my work.

I put my right hand on his chest, and transferring my reiatsu to his wound. Around my right hand is fire and my body is surrounds by red aura. Then I put my left hand on his head and another fire surrounds my left hand too. The wounds quickly healed completely. After that, I put my hand on his arm and his wound healed too. Seeing that he is not in danger anymore, I stop. I sigh in relief but in the next minute I feel dizzy and weak.

"See? I had told you before!" Suzaku growled. She is angry because I just ignored her advice.

**'I have told you before too. There is no other way.'** I try hard to not faint. I still have things to do before I take rest.

"You used too much power to heal him. You should just use kido. Then you would not be losing so much reiatsu at once!" She hissed.

**'If I used kido, it will be much longer to heal.'** I try to calm her down. I know she is worried about me. That is why she is angry.

"You have known that transferring your reiatsu to speed up healing has effect on you but you still done it! Arg! I don't understand what you are thinking!" She shouted, furious by my action.

**'Don't worry. My reiatsu will come back if I rest. Everything will be alright.' **

"Then what will you do if Aizen show up while you are resting? You will be too weak to fight him!"

**'If that happen, I will let you fight him alone.'**

She sighs. "Now, go and rest!" She commands me.

'**Since when a zanpakuto can command her master? No. I must clean his other injuries first before I rest. Once I'm sure he is alright, I will rest.'**

"Fine. Just hurry up. I will guard the home while you are resting." She knows she is lost in this debate. Then she just silently watches me. I have not heard a single word from Hyorinmaru after I said I promise him. Maybe he is mad with me that he don't want to talk to me. I don't really think about it.

**'Thanks, Suzaku.'**

I go to the washroom and get a bucket of water. I clean up his injuries from blood then bandage them. Then I put on another clothes for him. I lay him down on a clean futon, closed the windows in the room to prevent the windblown in. I turn off the lamp and look at him once again. He is taller now. Maybe an inch taller than me. He is not look like a child anymore, more like a mature man. He is still as handsome as before and his hair is still white. Maybe his attitude is still same too.

**'He won't wake up until tomorrow.' **

"At least he is not in danger anymore." Suzaku reply.

**'Yeah...'**

"Sleep well, Toshiro" I whispered.

Then I walk out from the room, close the door and walk to my own bedroom to get rest.

* * *

><p>-Ichigo POV-<p>

I walk to my house, open the door. I'm so happy today. I had meet Karin and Karin is healthy with a woman appearance now. I'm really happy to see her back.

"Daddy!" a child voice calls me. I smile, look at her and I pick her up.

"Hello Miki, where is Mika?" I ask while I snuggle her. She is my daughter. She is like her mother, from her face, hair, all her appearance. She is like my wife's duplicate. The other one is Mika, her twin. Mika is like small karin but she has brown hair like Yuzu's. Her attitude also similar with Karin's. When I look at her, It seems like I look at Karin.

"She is still sleeping, Daddy." She laughs.

"Ichigo!" Suddenly Rukia come and call me.

"Hey, Rukia." I smile but she does not return my smile. Her face is serious and her eyes look worried.

"Mommy!" Miki looks at Rukia worriedly. Rukia then bend down and caress her.

"Miki, can you please wake Mika up? Mommy has something to say to Daddy." Rukia asked, more likely order her.

"Ok." Miki then run to her sister room to wake her up.

"What happen, Rukia? You look-" Rukia drag me before I have a chance to finish my sentence. She drags me to our bedroom.

"Rukia!" I shout. I'm confused by her action.

"Ichigo! Listen carefully! Hitsugaya-taicho is missing! And his reiatsu is disappeared!" her tone is serious.

"Wha- When..." I'm shock. Hitsugaya Toshiro, a powerful captain in Gotei 13, is missing! How can? And in a situation like this!

She lowers her gaze. And speak with a worried tone.

"He was disappeared after he went to have a talked with Karin-chan this afternoon. That is what Matsumoto-san told me."

I'm shock. I'm speechless.

**'No way! It's impossible! Karin would never do something to Toshiro!'**

* * *

><p>-Aizen POV-<p>

I walk to my garden and see someone had been waiting for me there. I walk to there and greet her.

"I'm not expected it will be this soon." I smile to her. She looks at me, then she smile.

"Aizen-sama..." she bows. Then she looks at me again.

"How is Soul Society now?" I ask her.

"They are happy to finally meet me." She reply

"I see… then, what will you do after this?" I sit on a bench, looking at all flowers in the garden.

"I should see the Sotaicho, explaining all unnecessary stories to him." She said grumpily.

"Have you make a story for him?" I asked again.

"Of course I have. It is easy." She smiled evilly.

I smiled. It is too easy for me to destroy Soul Society. When the party begins, it will be all night dance for Soul Society.

"Oh... And Aizen-sama..." she called me. I notice her eyes are shining.

"What is it, Karin-Chan?" I want to know what make her so happy like this.

"That Hitsugaya fool." She smiles. I know what that means and I also smile.

"What did you do to him?" I standing up and walk slowly.

"I send him to her. And get this from him." She giggles. I stop and turn back to look at her. I see her holding a kind of chip.

"Oh… what did you get?" This is interesting.

"His memory of her." she reply.

I smile, and then I walk back to my palace.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thx<strong>

**Oh! And sorry for too long not update. I had a lot of work before but now my work have finished. I have a lot of free time now. So, I will update the next chapter soon!**

.


	10. Confused

**~A Change in Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Ichigo POV-

"Rukia… What is your main point? I... don't get it…" I asked her. I hope what I am thinking was wrong. I'm worried. I don't want to know the answer.

"Don't play dumb, Ichigo! You know what I'm saying!" Rukia frowned. She knows that I know the answer. It just that I don't want to know.

"But... it's impossible! Karin would never do something to Toshiro! I mean… Karin is not as strong as Toshiro is!" I said to her. Never once I imagine Toshiro would be lost to someone like Karin. Toshiro is a captain, a strong captain. There is no chance for Karin to win against him. And also, I know Karin would never do anything bad to Toshiro. Karin isn't that type of girl.

"So, you mean Karin-Chan is weaker than Hitsugaya-taicho?" She asked seriously. Her eyes never once left me. She is looking straight at me.

"Of course!" I said with confident. Karin never studies at the Academy. Even if she trained a lot, it will still impossible for her to win.

"But we never know Karin-Chan's power! How can you be so sure?" She again asked. I felt like she urging me to believe that Karin is the one that did something to Toshiro.

"Karin is my own sister! How can I think she is doing something to him? What kind of brother am I if I think something like that!" I yelled. I don't want to believe it. I didn't see it with my own eyes. And I can't believe anything that I didn't see.

"What if this Karin is a fake one? What if it is Aizen's plan?" She finally said something that I had not thought before. My eyes widened. I don't know what to say.

"What…" I stopped in middle of my question. In fact, I don't even know what to ask. Not even a word flashed through my mind.

"Think carefully, Ichigo! We never found Karin-Chan's soul before, neither at the Living world or Soul Society! No one do soul burial for her! But she suddenly appeared in front of us after 10 years! Isn't it too weird?" What she said does have a point.

"…" I just keep silent. All the information that comes together into my brain made my head spun.

"She appeared two days after Aizen's invitation! She wears shinigami uniform! Isn't that weird?" Then she gave me another proof. Maybe she wants to say that Karin is Aizen's subordinate.

"Maybe Urahara-san changed her into shinigami!" I tried to give her some reasonable statements. Urahara of course could change her into shinigami. And he also could open the portal for her to come to Soul Society.

"No. I have asked him this after I met her, but he said since she died 10 years ago, he never met her. You know that Urahara wouldn't lie to us, don't you?" She narrowed her eyes. Now, this is really complicated. If it wasn't Urahara, then who else?

"And the weirdest is that she still remembers us! She still has the memories of us! It's strange!" Rukia said. I heard her tone is worried. I was worried too. This is too complicated. It seems like Karin appeared in front of us is on purpose.

"Maybe she-" my word was cut by a sound. I was startled to hear the sound. I quickly turn back to see who is it, but my gaze just met the twin. So they are the one that made that sound. They look at us with worried eyes.

"Mom, Dad…" Mika called. She is the eldest and she is in front of Miki.

"Mommy… Daddy…" Then Miki follow blindly. She does everything that Mika does, goes everywhere that Mika goes, eats everything that Mika eats, and will agrees with all of Mika's word. Never once I saw Miki left Mika's side.

"Mika… Miki…" I'm surprised to see them standing there. I'm worried if they heard me and Rukia talking. They are sometimes too smart for seven-year-old girls. Then I see Rukia walk forward and bend down.

"What is it, girls?" She asked with her usual mother tone. She is a good actress.

"We are hungry, Mommy." Miki said while touching her stomach. She always does that if she is hungry. It's her habit.

"Yeah…" Mika said with unemotional face. She rarely smiles or laughs or cries. She shows no emotion towards other people. She said what is true and logical; she is calm in every moment. She is more like a mature person than a seven-year-old child. She is intelligent and wise, and she is really careful when doing something. No one can say that she is a child. She is too mature to be a child. Sometimes I'm worried when I see her like that.

"Heh? What time is it now?" Rukia looked surprised. She immediately looked at her watch.

"It's already 7.30 pm" Mika said. Miki then nodded to say that she agrees with Mika

"Oh my god… I don't know it's already 7.30" Rukia said while standing up. Then she looked at me.

"Now we should go to the dining room to eat dinner. Have you cooked, Rukia?" I walked to Mika and caressed her hair. I see her smiling a little, and I'm really happy to see it. I love to see her smile.

"Of course I have. Come on girls" She then pick Miki up, and walk to the dining room. I and Mika trailed behind her. Suddenly I feel Mika's finger touches my hand. I look at her with confused face. I see her look at me with her serious face.

"Dad..." she whispered.

"Hmm? What is it, Mika?" I whispered back. If she whispers, I must whisper too. She won't tell me if I asked her with normal voice. It's her rule.

"Are you fighting with Mom?" She whispered while still walking.

"Of course not… why are you thinking like that?" I smiled hearing her question.

"You two seem like arguing something, but I'm glad to know that you two are not fighting." Her eye softened. And I'm glad too to know that she didn't hear what are me and Rukia talked about.

"We are just…talking about something…" I said. I just hope that she won't ask me talk about what.

"Is it about Auntie Rin? I heard you said her name before…" I shocked hearing her question. I look at her and see her look at me with bored face. So she heard about it! But she is acting like she didn't hear anything. She definitely is Rukia's daughter, a good actress like her mother.

"Yeah…" I know I couldn't lie to her. She has a strange power, she can sees and feels people's aura. I wonder from where she got this power.

"Is she really Auntie Rin?" She asked innocently.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her back. I don't want to answer her question. Because I still don't know if Karin is really Karin or not. I

"Because I felt evil power surrounds her when I saw her this afternoon." She answered. I don't know if she is serious or not.

"Maybe…it's just your feeling." I don't want to believe it. Karin isn't someone like that.

"I don't know about it, but you must be careful, Dad. She must be planning something to hurt you. Not just you, maybe everyone in Soul Society." Now she looked really serious. From her tone, I know she is warning me.

"You are thinking too much, Mika." I gave her a fake smile. I don't want her to think too much. She just a child.

"I'm not thinking too much, Dad. You know I have a weird power to see and feel people's aura. And I can know if someone is evil or not. I felt she was evil. You don't believe me?" she looked shocked. Maybe because this is the first time that I said she is thinking too much.

"It's just doesn't make any sense, Mika. Auntie is not like that. She is a good person. She won't have an evil desire. " I tried to explain to her. I believe Karin would never do something bad.

"It makes sense if she is not Auntie Rin. Maybe she is someone else that similar to Auntie." She finally said the main point. I shook my head and looked back at her.

"Mika… it's just your hallucination…" I caressed her hair again.

"No, Dad… I felt it." She insisted me to believe her.

"And Dad, Don't you realize that Auntie Rin has a dark blue hair? It's weird. In your photos, Auntie has a black hair, but the one that we met this afternoon has a dark blue hair." She told me a proof when we reach the dining room. I stopped when I heard what she said. I didn't realize about it until she said it.

"Mika, come here. This is your dinner. Ichigo, come on. We still have something to discuss after dinner." I heard Rukia called my name. Mika is already sitting next to Miki. I looked at Rukia before I walked to my chair.

"Ah…"

* * *

><p>-Mika POV-<p>

"Good night, girls. Have a sweet dream." Mom said while kissing me and Miki's forehead.

"Good night, Mommy." Miki said while smiling.

"Good night." I said. Then I see Mom go out from the room and closed the door. After I have sure that Mom has walk to her bedroom, I go down from my bed and walk to Miki's bed.

"Hey, Miki. Did you see something?" I asked her when I see her closing her eyes. She then opens her eyes and she looks really sad.

"Yeah… really bad." She said. She closes her eyes again and I see her frowned

"What is it?" I asked her. I'm curious.

"I see a bad guy, brown hair, his eyes are evil. And also I see two Auntie Rin, but there is a difference between them. One has a dark blue hair, she is standing beside that bad guy. One has a black hair, she is standing beside Uncle Shiro." She said while open her eyes. She is extremely scared.

"Then the one that we met this afternoon is our enemy! We must tell Mom and Dad!" I said when I realize that this is really important. They should know about this. I hurriedly walk to the door but Miki stop me. She grabs my hand and drags me to her bed.

"Wait, Mika! We should not tell them. I see that after we tell them, we will face destruction! Soul Society is… is…" I saw her tears are falling down. I tried to calm her down. I don't like see her crying like this.

"Even if we don't tell them, we will still face it!" I hug her, begging her to give me permission.

"Don't tell them! You had told Daddy what you felt. It is enough." She said while sobbing in my embrace.

"It will be better if we tell them sooner about this!" I tried again.

"The real Auntie Rin will die from protecting Uncle Shiro! I see it!" she said in her cry. I'm shocked to hear her. What does this mean?

"What?"

* * *

><p>-Ichigo POV-<p>

"You heard our talk." I said when I heard the door closed.

"Then all of the information fit in!" she said with loud voice. I turned back to look at her.

"But…" I stare at the floor. I don't want to believe it.

"Mika said it herself. You know her feeling accuracy is 100 percent!" She said with serious face.

"I know…" I said while lean against the wall.

"And she gave you a small proof. Her hair!" Rukia moved forward. She is frowning.

"But Karin could dye her hair before she came! We can't judge people just because a seven-year-old child's feeling!" I shouted, disagree with her.

"That child is your own daughter, Ichigo! Can't you trust your own daughter?" She shouted too. She is furious when she heard my statement.

"Gomen…" I apologize. I know I was wrong to not trust my own daughter. I then walked to the window, staring at the sky.

"I know how you feel right now. I know you missed her, but if she is not Karin, we can't do anything." She whispered to me. I felt Rukia embrace me from behind. Her hand is touching my chest. I hold her hand tightly.

"We will ask Miki then." I said in whisper. Miki has the ability to see the future. If I ask her, maybe I will get the answer.

"You know, she won't tell us if she don't want to." What she said is true. Miki just tell what she see when she feel it will be better if we know about it. But if she thinks that we better don't know, she won't tell anything.

"I know." I said while turning back to her. She looked at me with worried eyes. She then walks to the nearest chair.

"Then how 'bout discussing-" She didn't have time to finished her question when I picked her up.

"Woa! Ichigo! What are you doing?" She shouted while blushing. I smirked when I saw her face. Her face is cute. I bring her to our bed and put her down on the bed. Then I also lie down on bed beside her.

"Tonight, we will play until we can't play anymore." I said while looking at her, touching her cheek.

"But we should discuss about Aizen!" she looked at me.

"I want to lighten my feelings." Sweetly and gently I brought my lips to hers and gently sucked on her bottom lip, tasting and savoring her. While indulging my mouth of her innocent mouth, I embraced her tightly. Then we are apart to breathe.

"I warn you. I don't want a child anymore. Two is more than enough." She said while gasping.

"I know. I just want to play." I whispered in to her ears as I pleasured myself to biting her ears. This earned me a moan from my beautiful wife.

"Ah- then… we will play…" She said while smiling.

"I have missed you… one week in New York alone is a hell for me... I want to feel you…" I then slowly opened her kimono while she opened mine and throw it down. It left us naked on the bed. I embrace her, kiss her roughly.

"Just… don't be… too rough…" she said between her breath.

* * *

><p><em>Inside Karin's inner world<em>

-Suzaku POV-

"Who is she actually?" A voice that I hate so much is keep asking me questions.

"I told you before! She is Kurosaki Karin, my master!" I shouted. He is so annoying.

"How can there is two Kurosaki Karin?" He shouted back. He also looked angry.

"Then the one that you saw is fake Kurosaki Karin!" I said. I'm furious. If he doesn't stop sooner, I will seal him in my frozen palace.

"How can I trust you?" He asked seriously.

"I am her zanpakuto! Why should I lie to you, My Lady's prince zanpakuto? It wastes my time. I don't force you to trust me. After all, I don't know if you are my ally or enemy." I looked at the pond in front of my castle, walked to there and sit on the side of the pond.

"Which side are you? Soul Society or Aizen?" He suddenly asked.

"So… you know about Aizen's party…" I said. If he had known, then Aizen must had told all the shinigamis about it.

"You know about it too?" He sounds surprised. Maybe he thought that we don't know about it.

"Of course! We were the first one that knew about his party!" I shouted again. I see his face shocked when he heard it.

"How…?" he began to asked but I cut him.

"He told us himself. That bastard!" I'm really angry. I hate that bastard. I really hate him!

"You are with him?" He asked carefully.

"What? Me? He doesn't even know about me!" I laughed. There is no way that Aizen knows about me.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He gave me a puzzled look.

"My Lady once fought him. But she didn't call me. She didn't even use shikai. So, Aizen never know about me." I explained to him. There are no advantages to keeps something like that.

"Then, may I ask you something?" He walked forward.

"What?" I don't like the way he look at me.

"Why Karin is here? Why didn't she go to Soul Society if she is a shinigami? Why she is here for 10 years?" He asked seriously.

"You want to know?" I stood up, and walked forward. Then I closed my eyes.

"Yes." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I smirked and looked at him seriously.

"Then fight me. If you win, I will tell you. But if you lose, you must obey what My Lady says."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder if the IchiRuki part is too much for rated T. Please tell me if I need to change the rating.<strong>

**And also please review. Thx.**


	11. Danger! Hisagi is an enemy!

**~A Change in Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Suzaku POV-

I smirked. This will be funny. I've been waiting so long to have a fight. Never once I fight with all my strength. Now it finally come, the opportunity to fight. I won't let this rare opportunity go.

"Fine with me." He said. Then suddenly, a strong wind blew some of water freeze, the sky turned dark and cloudy, snow and hail began to fall. There are thunder and storm, make my world noisy. I noticed his hand is moving and making a kind of order, and I saw billions of arrows come to my place. I quickly jumped and dodged. The arrows hit the land, freeze all of it.

"Is this all you have, ice dragon, Hyorinmaru? Seriously, you can't win against me if you use this weak power." I mocked him. But he gave me no reply. He looked at me with serious eyes. I really like this, and I want to play. But I don't want to hurt him, so I will just play the defense role.

He is getting more serious now. I saw a kind like blue aura around his body. The temperature is going lower and lower. A moment later, my world completely freezes. "Aww man! My pond is freezing. Now I can't play there anymore. Geez…" I said when I saw my pond. It won't be easy for me to return everything into normal again. But he still gave no comment.

Suddenly, a blizzard attacked me. It sent me fly to a freezing tree. The blizzard destroyed everything. "Woah! You will destroy my freezing palace!" I said, even though I'm not really care if my palace is destroyed or not. I can build it again. But I was letting my guard down. I didn't know that he is already behind me. Before I could do anything, he had frozen my body.

"You are talking too much. You lose." He said with unemotional face. He looked straight at me. "Why do you think I lose?" I asked him while smirking. He knew nothing about me and he is not as strong as I am. A single hit from me will burn him to dead, maybe he won't die because he is an ice element, however, he still will injured badly.

"I already freeze your body. Now, tell me." He demanded the answer. Honestly, I don't this will end like this. There is no fun playing with him. "Who do you think I am?" I asked him boringly. I let out a small fire, and the fire melts the ice around my body. "I told you, you can't win against me." I said, let my power flow from my body. And in the same moment, fire is surrounding my body, melting all the ice. He jumped backward, but I won't let him go. My flames are chasing him.

I didn't realize where he runs I saw he is running to my ice plant. "Matte! Don't go near there!" I shouted. I stopped my power flowing, and the flames disappeared. I ran to there, preventing him from touching it. But he seemed didn't believe me. He walked there and touched the plant. "Why? These are just ice. I'm an ice type. This is my ele-" He didn't have change to finished it when suddenly plant wrapped him and freeze him.

"Wha… It is freezing me. But it is… hot… Ugh…" He groaned because of the pain. He walked backward and he fell down into a deep hole, a hot freeze hole. "See? I told you, don't go there." I said when I arrived there. I squatted at the side of the hole and looked down at him. "What is this thing?" He growled. His body had frozen completely, except his head.

"It's just an ice, an ORDINARY ice, Mr. Smart." I said with playful voice to him. "Don't mock me! It's not an ordinary ice! No ice that is hot and can burn my skin!" He shouted. He is furious, I can feel it. "You said that it is just an ICE." I said boringly. "It's because I don't know!" He shouted again. "So?" I asked him. I looked down at him and I knew I can't play with him anymore. His skin is being burned little by little.

"Let me go!" He shouted. "I will, if you say you LOSE and then say HELP and PLEASE to me." I smirked. We are still in the game, and I won't save my opponent just because he asked me to. "That won't be happen!" He said loudly. "Then I won't help you either. Goodbye…" I said while standing. "E-eh?" he mumbled. I walked back to my pond and see the damaged that I had caused. "Most of the damaged is his fault!" I said with annoyance. The water at the pond isn't freeze anymore, but my castle is damage. "It means I have to use ice to repair the damage. I need two years to build this castle and he destroyed it within five minutes." I said grumpily.

Then I walked back to the hole. I saw him sit there and try to freeing himself. I squatted at the side again and looked at him boringly. "Still trying?" I asked but he ignored me. "Just three words and you will out from there." I said. "No way!" He shouted with annoyance in his voice. "Your choice. I'm leaving." I shouted back. I was going to leave when I heard him calling me. "F-Fine! I lose! Help me, please!" He said while blushing.

I smirked. I jumped down and hold him. Then I jumped up from the hole. I put him down and touched the ice. The ices instantly melt. "If you said it from the beginning, you wouldn't suffer like this." I said deadpanned. "I have my pride as a man." He whispered, but I still could hear it really clear. "Your pride is killing you." I said.

When all the ice melts completely, I saw that his skin is burned. "Look! Your body is burned!" I pointed his body. "It's because your ice!" He said angrily. "I told you to not go there!" I said grumpily. It's his fault that he didn't listen to my warning! "But since you fight with all your strength, I will give you a hint of your question." I said, smirking. "What is it?" He asked with serious face. "I don't know why she didn't go to Soul Society." I said unemotional. "EH? So why did you act like you know? Why did we fighting? It wastes my time!" He yelled. "I just want to play." I said innocently.

Before he noticed, I put my hand to his burned skin and slowly let out a small fire. "Play? Arg! What are you doing? Are you going to burn me again?" he asked with a loud voice. "Of course not! I'm healing you, stupid!" I rolled my eyes. Hyorinmaru is really noisy. I don't know that the ice dragon could be this noisy.

"Your wound need time to heal completely. Take a rest there." I said while pointing at a sakura tree. "How can I know that you won't trap me again?" he asked carefully. "Why should I trap a stupid dragon like you?" I asked back. "I'm not stupid!" He protested.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

We were giving each other a deathly stare when suddenly I felt someone presence. I turned my head to see who is it and I saw my master. "My Lady?" I called. She looked at her surroundings. In the next moment, her body is shaking, and she looked at us with a furious face.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

* * *

><p>-Mika POV-<p>

"Miki! Tell me what did you see?" I asked her when she isn't crying anymore. "I told you, Auntie Rin is going to die!" She said. Her eyes are still puffy. "But how can?" I asked her again. I want to know. It's so much confusing things in this world.

"I told you the future rule, didn't I?" She said. I think for a while. "Future rule? Parallel world?" I asked her, not sure about it. "Yes. Now listen. Before you tell Daddy your feelings, all shinigamis in Soul Society will die, except Auntie Rin and Uncle Shiro. They will fight with that enemy and they win. After you tell Daddy, we have chance to win too. Even though it is just about 30 percent, but just 50 percent of all shinigamis will die. But if you tell Daddy about that fake Auntie Rin, we will lose. There is no chance to win." She explained it to me.

"So, you want both of us to keep quiet?" I asked her, not believing my feeling. "There is nothing we can do." She said. "No. There will be something that we can do." I said. I looked straight at her. "What do you mean?" She gave me a confused look. "We can do something to help them. You can see the future. What is the best thing we should do if we want to win 100 percent?" I asked her.

"Auntie Rin." She just said that. I gave her a puzzled look. "Eh?" I don't understand what does she meant. "We should talk to the real Auntie Rin." She explained to me when she saw my confused face. "But we don't know where is Auntie Rin!" I said.

But suddenly, I felt a strong evil power. **'What-'** my eyes widened. "Mika?" Miki asked worriedly. "Someone is coming." I said to her quickly. I felt the distance is less than 10 km from this house. I'm not sure if that person is targeted this house or other house.

"Who is it? Mommy? Daddy?" Miki shook my body. "No! Someone evil!" I said quietly. I keep tracking the distance between us. That person is moving so fast. Now the distance is less than 5 km. "Mika! Danger! Someone is trying to kill Mommy and Daddy! What should we do?" Miki hugged me, she is scared.

"They are probably sleeping now. We should act fast!" I said. "The enemy is strong." She said while her face is show fear. I quickly take my zanpakuto under my bed. No one knows that I had already materialized a zanpakuto, except Miki, and I won't tell anyone about that. "Hide your reiatsu completely!" I commanded her. She just nodded. "Come on!" I grabbed her hand. "I know a few kido, but I don't think-" She is scared. She hasn't materialized a zanpakuto yet and she is not confident with her power. "No choice!" I ignored her protest because I felt that person had already arrived at the back garden.

Both of us ran out from house and hid in a dark corner, looking at the person. That person is wearing shinigami uniform. I tried to see who it is. And what did I see make my eyes widened. **'No way…'**

"Mika!" I heard Miki's voice is shocked too. I turned to looked at her. "Whatever happens to me, don't come out! Keep hiding! Find a chance to wake Mom and Dad!" I ordered her. "B-but…" she wanted to protest. "No but!" I whispered. I looked at that person again, and he is walking forward.

'**3…2…1…'**

I come out from my hiding place and attack him. "Go away!" I shouted. But he could block my zanpakuto. "Miki! Go! Now!" I said without looking back at her. I knew she had run back to home.

_CLING CLING CLING_

Every time I attack, he will block it or dodge it. **'I have reach shikai and bankai but my bankai haven't perfect yet. It's still unstable an uncontrolled.'** I must prevent releasing my bankai. My role here is just to prevent him to go into the house.

"Ugh! Annoying child!" He said. He kicked my stomach and sent me fly to the wall. "Arg!" I yelled in pain. "What is this mean, Uncle Hisagi? Why you…" I haven't finished my question yet but he cut me.

"It's none of your business." He then walked forward and let his zanpakuto touched my neck. "Do you think I will be losing to a child likes you? Prepare to die!" He said, and then he swung his zanpakuto toward me.

**'SHIT!'**

* * *

><p>-Miki POV-<p>

'**I must quick!'** I ran as fast as I could. When I saw Mommy and Daddy's room, I quickly burst in. "MOMMY! DADDY!" I shouted. But I quickly turned my head. **'WHA-'** I saw Mommy and Daddy NAKED in the bed, kissing, touching, embracing… I can't see things like that. I'm still seven years old! My face is burning.

"Miki, what's wrong?" Mommy asked with concern voice. "W-well…" I'm still thinking about what I saw just now. "Huh?" I heard Daddy confused. But suddenly I remembered. **'Mika!'** I quickly turned around and ignored what I see. "Mommy! Daddy! Wear your clothes now and hurry up save Mika!" I yelled at them. "What happen to Mika?" Daddy asked. They really shocked. Mommy quickly wearing her kimono. "Mika is going to die! A bad guy is going to kill her!" I shouted. "What?" Daddy is furious. "How dare he!" he quickly take his zanpakuto and walked out from the room.

"Wha- Wait, DADDY!" I quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the room. "What again?" he asked angrily. "ICHIGO! Are you going to fight with naked body?" Mommy shouted, and then I saw Daddy looked at his own body and blushing hard. He quickly wears his kimono too.

"HURRY UP!" I shouted. I'm really worried about Mika. "I know! I know!" Daddy said. **'Stupid Daddy!'** I waited impatiently. "Where are they?" Mommy asked. "At the back garden!" I replied. "Ichigo!" Mommy looked at Daddy, and then Daddy looked at me. "Miki, stay here." He commanded me. "But-" I wanted to protest. I wanted to come along. "Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy will save Mika. You need to hide." With that, Mommy and Daddy run out from house.

I just watched them go. "They will injure badly. Please… Be alright… Mommy, Daddy, Mika…" I prayed.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>The battle scenes are really bad. I don't know how to write battle scenes. I'm really not satisfying with the battle scenes. Could you help me to improve it? T.T<br>I know Hyorinmaru here is really different with the real one. I wonder if it is okay for me to make his character like this.  
>And please review! Tell me your opinion. Thx!<strong>


	12. Surprising things

**For 'Every shadow has its twin', I will write Aizen meet Karin in the next chapter. I just write some Aizen's POV in this chapter. **

**This is chapter 12. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~A Change in Life~<strong>

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Ichigo POV-

I ran as fast as I could, with Rukia behind me. We ran to the back garden. I saw Mika sitting there. "It's them!" I whispered. I saw the enemy is ready to kill her, I ran faster and managed to block him, and attacked him. "Ugh…" Then I saw his face, and my eyes widened. "Hisagi?" I'm shocked.

Rukia quickly checked Mika. "Mika!" I heard she called. "Mom…" Mika said while sitting. "Are you alright?" Rukia asked. I looked back at them, wanted to make sure myself that Mika is alright. "Yeah…" I heard Mika said with unemotional face.

I looked back at Hisagi again. I'm angry. "Hisagi! What is this mean?" I shouted. I can't believe this. I can't believe that he wanted to kill Mika! "It's an order from Aizen-sama to kill you." He said calmly. I'm shocked. I'm speechless. Hisagi… do as what Aizen told him to? I'm angry. I'm mad. "You betrayed us, HISAGI!" I attacked him with high speed.

_CLING CLING CLING_

But he suddenly released shikai when I wasn't paying attention. He attacked me and I couldn't dodge. He sent me flying to the wall. "ARG!" I yelled in pain. "ICHIGO!" I heard Rukia shouted. I saw her face worried while looking at me. "Kurosaki Ichigo, fifth division's taicho, loses to a fukutaicho like me?" Hisagi asked calmly. Rukia then turned her head to look at Hisagi. "Hisagi! Are you betrayed us? Are you an ally or an enemy?" Rukia asked with loud voice. She is angry. She then attacked Hisagi with _Sode no Shirayuki_, but Hisagi could block her attack. "What do you think?" Hisagi asked back. "I think I know the answer now." Rukia attacked and attacked again. "Really?" Hisagi asked while dodging her attacks. Rukia then jumped backward. "_Some no-_"before she could finish her sentence, Hisagi quickly kicked her. "Arg!" She yelled in pain. "RUKIA!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>-Mika POV-<p>

I sit on the ground while watching the fight. I'm thinking hard to find a way to attack Uncle Hisagi. "Released me now, Mika!" I heard my zanpakuto called. **'But…' **I tried to protest. "Just use your shikai!" she said again. **'My shikai…' **I know my shikai could at least give me a chance to attack him. However, the opponent is Uncle Hisagi. If I released her, my attitude will be different from now.

I wasn't paying attention to the fight when suddenly I heard my zanpakuto called me. "Mika! DODGE!" she shouted. I quickly jumped from my place and land carefully on the land. I don't know that Uncle Hisagi was going to attacked me. **'That was close…' **I thought.

"It's because you are thinking too much!" my zanpakuto stated. But thanks to her, I was saved from that attacked. I looked at Uncle Hisagi again. "Your reflex is good. But your fighting ability is-" I attacked him from the air, giving him a scratch on his arm. "Ugh!" He jumped backward, still looking at me. "You are talking too much." I said calmly. This is the state when I will use my shikai, my attitude will be cold, calm, and just focused at the fight.

"What now? You want to kill me with your sword? Do you think you will win against me while using an ordinary sword?" he asked, jokingly. He didn't know that I could win against him. He never thinks that this isn't an ordinary sword. He never thinks that I have already materialized a zanpakuto.

'**Is this really okay, Yukihime?' **I asked her again. "Don't worry. It's just shikai." She said calmly. Then I attacked again, but he blocked. He attacked me and I dodged.

_CLING CLING CLING_

"Mika! Stay away!" I heard dad shouted to me. I know he is worried, but my stated now make me answer him coldly. "Why should I do as you said?" I asked him, while not looking at him. I think Mom and Dad shocked hearing my question. Even though I never liked to be ordered like that, I never protested if they order me to do something.

"I'm your Dad! Stay away!" Dad shouted again. This time I stopped fighting and I turned to looked at Dad. I stared at him coldly. "Kurosaki Ichigo is Kurosaki Mika's dad. However, in a battle, I don't care you are my dad or not. If you are my enemy, even though you are my dad, I shall kill you." I said while walking forward to Dad. Dad and Mom are really shocked. This is the first time they heard me said something like that.

"I don't care what happen between you, but an order is order. I should do as the order." Hisagi said, ready to attack. But before he could attack, I will attack first. "Utau, Yukihime." I whispered.

Then my sword shines, and disappeared. There are thunder and storm, wind blowing hard. From the sky, come down snow. "What…" I see that Uncle Hisagi is shocked. **'Freeze him!'** I said. And it takes a minute before his body is freeze by my ice. I walked forward and looked straight at him. "Do you honestly think that my sword just an ordinary sword?" I asked him calmly.

"It's impossible…" his eyes widened. "Yes, it's my zanpakuto." I said while still looking at him. Then I heard Mom and Dad gasped. "Zanpakuto? Mika?" Dad asked, not believing her ears. "You have materialized a zanpakuto?" Mom asked too. "It's already one year, Mom." I said without looking back at her. "You never…" I ignored what Dad is going to say and continued asked Uncle Hisagi. "So, what should I do with you?" I asked him.

'**KILL ME, MIKA!' **I startled. I heard Uncle Hisagi's voice. **'WHA- UNCLE HISAGI?' **It is Uncle's mind that speaking to me. **'KILL ME! Hurry up!' **I don't understand. I'm confused. **'What is this mean?' **I asked quickly when I saw Uncle's body trying to freeing himself. **'My body is being control by Aizen! Hurry up! Before this body get out from this ice!' **I'm shocked again. So this is why uncle do something like this!

There is no other choice.** 'Yukihime!' **I called my zanpakuto. "But you will be unconscious for one week!" She protested. **'It's okay.' **I said. Then I heard she just sighed. I ignored her, and I hold my hand in the air. Then my zanpakuto appeared again in my hand.

'**NOW! YUKIHIME!' **I stabbed uncle's chest and transferring my reaitsu to him. "ARG!" He yelled in pain. I heard Mom run to me. "MIKA! STOP IT! YOU WILL KILL HIM!" She said try to pulled me away. After a while, the ice melt, the snow stop falling, the thunder and storm are all gone. I pulled my zanpakuto from uncle's chest, and then Yukihime disappeared.

I heard uncle's voice. "Hah… Mika… thanks…" he then collapsed. Mom quickly gets to him and checks his injuries. "No…problem…" That is the last thing I said before my surrounding is dark. "MIKA!" that is the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes and fainted.

* * *

><p>-Miki POV-<p>

I quickly opened my eyes. "MIKA!" I see that Mika is collapsed. I couldn't sleep. I cried. "Don't cry…" I heard a voice called me. "Who are you?" I asked. I was scared. "You know who I am." The voice is gentle. "I… don't know…" I said again. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. **'He is handsome…' **I thought while blushing. "Don't worry… we will meet again soon… now, go to sleep." He said while caressing my head. I don't what happened again. My eyes are closed and I sleep with peaceful mind.

* * *

><p>-Suzaku POV-<p>

"WHAT IS THIS? I WAS THINKING TO RELAX HERE BUT THE MOMENT I ARRIVED, MY INNER WORLD IS THIS MESSED!" I heard Karin shouted. It's like an earthquake here when she shouted like that. "My Lady, I was just having fun with this stupid dragon." I said while pointing Hyorinmaru that is still sitting on the ground. "Hey! I'm not stupid!" He protested grumpily. I looked at him while frowning. "You are stupid!" I said. "I'm not!" he angrily shouted. "You are!" I shouted back at him. "STOP IT! AND HURRY UP CLEAN UP THIS MESS! BOTH OF YOU!" Karin yelled much louder than us. The world seems shaking because of her voice. "_H-hai…_" I shivered when I heard her yelled. Then she just goes to a tree far away from us and sitting there.

I standing up and looked at my surroundings. "She is horrible when she is angry." I heard Hyorinmaru said. "Yes, she is." I said while nodding. "You are not denying it." I heard Hyorinmaru sounds surprised. "Of course I'm not! Why should I denying something that is true?" I rolled my eyes. All the people in the world would say the same.

"She is your master." He said while looking at me. "And because of that, I've no reason for denying it!" I glanced back at him. Seriously, why should I deny a thing that is obvious just because she is my master? "And here I thought that you are really respecting her." He said while rolling his eyes. "Of course I am." I said calmly.

He stared blankly at me. "I don't understand your way of thinking." He said while touching his head. "How can you understand? We just met this afternoon!" I said while walking to my pond. "I understand you are weird and annoying." He said unemotional. A vein popped up at my head. "I am not! It's just that our element is different! That is why our attitude is different too!" I shouted. "But you have ice here! It's mean that your element is ice!" he shouted back. "My element is fire, moron!" I shouted, punching his face. "I am not moron!" he shouted back while touching his face.

"Don't you understand about my ice?" I asked him grumpily. This dragon is really annoying. "Your ice is hot." He said deadpanned. "Exactly!" I said while nodding. "That isn't explained anything!" he shouted again. I sighed and narrowed my eyes. "I tell you… it's not my ice." I whispered. He stared at me again and gives a puzzled look. "Huh?" he confused. "I'm a fire zanpakuto. There is no way I could have ice element." I explained to him.

"So the ice? That palace?" he asked again. "The one that trapped you is ice plant!" I said with annoyed face. Can't he stop now? "Ice plant?" he asked again. "Yeah… the palace is real ice, freezing one, not burning." I'm just holding back my anger. "So? Where the ice and ice plant come from?" Another question from him. I bet that his master is also like him! Want to know every single thing! "Why should I answer that?" I asked him boringly. "You are the one said **'I tell you' **to me!" he stated with unemotional face.

"You don't need to know! Now, clean up this messed!" I shouted. I don't want to talk about that anymore, so I just changed the topic. "Hey! I'm the victim here!" he protested. He looks annoyed. "But you are the one that messed this world!" I shouted to him. 90 percent of the damage is his fault! "So you mean you make no messed?" he shouted back. "Of course!" I shouted again.

He is going to shout back again when we heard Karin's voice. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I'M TAKING A NAP!" another earthquake is shaking this world. Even though she is so far from me, her voice is still as loud as when we are so close.

"She really is your master." Hyorinmaru said while rolling his eyes. "Are you saying that I'm that horrible?" I asked grumpily. He glanced at me. "Fire isn't my type." He rolled his eyes again. "It's because fire could melt down your ice." I said while smirking. "Fire types are too energetic both action and speaking. It's annoying." He mumbled, but I still heard it. "You are as noisy as fire type." I smirked.

"I am not!" he blushed. I smirked when I see him like that. "You are denying it!" I said while smirking. "It's the truth!" he grumpily said. "Oh? Really~?" I asked with a playful voice. "Of course! Ugh! You are giving me a headache!" He shouted. "You are giving me a headache too!" I shouted back. "What? Me again?" He snapped. "Of course you!" I snapped back. "You are really annoying!" he snapped at me again. "You are the one that annoying!" I snapped again too. I think we are like a cat and a dog, never get along. We glared at each other before he begins again.

"Garrulous dragon!"

"Stupid dragon!"

"Garrulous!"

"Stupid!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" I heard Karin shouted again. She is really furious now.

"_h-hai…_"

* * *

><p>-Aizen POV-<p>

I looked at the screen. I saw Hisagi-san and Kurosaki's fight. "He is defeated, Aizen-sama." I heard Karin-Chan said. I smiled. "Hmm…" I'm really happy to see this fight. This Kurosaki Mika is definitely having a great potential to become a strong fighter.

"What is it, Aizen-sama? You looked so happy." Karin-Chan asked while smiling. I looked at her. "Karin-Chan…" I called. "Yes?" she asked me. "I will give you an order now." I said while looking back at the screen. "What is your order, Aizen-sama?" She asked again. "Kill Kurosaki Mika, Kurosaki Ichigo's daughter." I stated.

"Why?" she sounds confused. "She has a secret power that will messed all my plan." I explained it to her. "How about her twin?" she asked. "Kill her too. Kill both of them." I said while smiling. "As your command." With that she disappeared.

"Aizen-sama. Are you sure that this is really okay? We need to hurry, right?" I heard someone's voice. "No. I bet that twins can't be killed now." I admittedly said. "So why…" he confusedly asked. "Don't worry. This just another greeting from me to Soul Society. We need no hurry; we just go step by step, according to the plan." I said. "I understand, Aizen-sama." He said while giving me a glass of wine.

I took a sip of the wine. "Maybe I should visit Karin-chan." I said while looking at the glass. "You want to visit her?" he sounded shocked. "Tomorrow. I want to see how is that chibi taicho is doing." I said while smiling. I bet she is happy to meet him again. "But Aizen-sama…" now he sounds worried. "Don't worry. Karin-Chan won't fight me. She won't do anything that is useless for her." I comfort him. Even if Karin wants to fight me, I won't lose. She will die instantly.

"Are you sure, Aizen-sama?" he asked with doubtful hint in his voice. "I'm not that weak anymore." I glanced at him. "Aizen-sama." I gave him the glass and looked back at the screen. "You may dismiss now." I said. "_Hai._" He then goes out from the room and leave me alone.

'**There are so many things to do.'**

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me you comment! Thanks. <strong>


	13. Sadness

**~A Change in Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Miki POV-

I opened my eyes. I blinked my eyes, and saw the sun is already shines. "It's morning?" I asked to no one. I rubbed my eyes and get up from the bed. **'MIKA!'** I suddenly remembered what happened yesterday.

I hurriedly looked at Mika's bed but Mika isn't there. I'm begun to worry. I quickly change my clothes and go out from our bedroom. I found Mommy and Daddy at the dining room, talking. I run to Mommy and looked at her.

"Mommy! Where is Mika?" I asked her. Mommy is silent for a while but then she smiled to me. "She is alright. Don't worry, Miki." She said while looking at me. I know that look. I know that smile. That is a fake smile. That look is a worried look. I know Mommy just lying to me. Mommy always lies to me if there is something happen. Always!

"Don't lie to me! I know she isn't alright! Where is she?" I asked angrily. I want to know. I don't want to be lied anymore. Daddy looked at me and smiled too. "Miki, Mika is alright. Really. You don't need to worry about-" before he finished his sentence, I cut him.

"I want to know where she is! I don't need your explanation!" I'm impatient with their acting. I don't need it. But in the next minute…

_PLAK_

"Miki! Don't be impolite to your dad!" Mommy said with anger. I'm shocked. Mommy just slapped me. Daddy shocked too. "Rukia!" he said while rose up from his chair. I turned to looked at Mommy. My tears are falling down.

"Mommy… you just… slap me…" I said not believing my eyes. Mommy seems shocked too. "Miki… Sorry… Mommy didn't mean to slap you. Really." She said, bending down and touch my red cheek where she slapped it. But I quickly parried her hand.

"No, mommy. You just slap me! Fine! I will find Mika alone you don't want to tell me!" I run while crying. I run out from home as quickly as I can. I heard Mommy and Daddy chased me. "Miki! Wait!" Daddy shouted. I know I can't run faster than Daddy, and he could catch me easily. I don't want it. I run to the garden behind this house.

**'I want to find Mika! I don't need Mommy and Daddy's power! I don't need their protection! I want to be stronger!'** I thought. I cried and cried."I will lend you my power." I heard a voice. The same voice that make my mind peaceful last night.

**'Eh?' **I confused, but I have no time to think. Suddenly, there is a hole in the air, like a portal to the living world. I run to there and I heard Daddy's voice calling me. "Miki!" I looked at Daddy, but the portal closed before Daddy reaches here. And I can't see Daddy anymore.

I looked at my surroundings. It is black, but not dark. I can see things. Nothing here, no voice, no people, no plants. It just likes a huge room with plain black wallpaper. I can't see the end of this place. "Where is this?" I mumbled. I glanced around but found nothing.

"This way." I heard that voice again. And I saw that man, the one that I met last night. "Who are you?" I asked him. He had helped me, but I don't know if he is an ally or an enemy. "You know who I am." He said calmly. "But I don't know!" I protested.

How can I know someone that I haven't met before? I mean, we just met last night and he said I know him. "Don't worry. Come." He said while walking forward. I just followed him but I was curious where we are going. "Where are we going?" I asked him, hoping that he will tell me.

"To your sister's place." I gasped. Does he know where she is? "Do you know where she is?" I asked him, want to make sure myself. "Yes. Follow me." he said calmly while walking. We walked to something like a portal, maybe the exit door, and I walked through it.

I found myself already at the forth squad place. "This is Auntie Yuzu's place." I mumbled. I glanced at that man before, but he has disappeared. He doesn't there anymore. I don't know where to go. I never had been in here before. Luckily, I saw Auntie Yuzu. I run to her.

"Miki-Chan?" she called me. "Auntie Yuzu!" I smiled. I'm lucky to meet Auntie. If I meet that Aunt Unohana, maybe she will call Daddy. "Where is onii-chan?" she asked me. Maybe she was surprised to see me alone.

For a moment, I was hesitated whether telling her or not that I come alone but maybe I shouldn't lie to her. "I come alone." I said while looking at her. "You come alone?" she sounded shocked.

"I want to see Mika! Where is she, Auntie?" I quickly change the topic. I think Auntie will understand my feeling. Auntie has a twin too. She sure know how worried is me. "This way." She said while smiling. She then led me to a room.

"She is here." She opened the door. I looked inside the room and found Mika sleeping on the bed. "Mika!" I rushed to the side of the bed, looking at the sleeping Mika. I remembered, yesterday she transferred her reaitsu for Uncle Hisagi. "Mika…" I touched her cheek. Sometimes Mika is too kind that she will rather suffer than to looked the other people suffer.

"She is exhausted because of losing so much reiatsu. But thanks to her, Hisagi-san is alright." Auntie said while touching my shoulder. "Uncle Hisagi is still alive?" I asked while still looking at Mika.

"Yes. He is in the next room." she said. I looked at her with confused look. "But he is an enemy, right?" I asked her. "No. he was being control by someone. He wasn't enemy." Auntie explained for me.

"Really?" I can't believe my ears. "Really." She said while smiling. "Thank god. I really happy to hear it." I'm so happy. Uncle Hisagi isn't our enemy. But I can't forgive anyone that has done something like this to uncle.

"You can't stay in here for too long. I will call onii-chan to take you home. Wait here, Miki-chan." Auntie said while walking out. She then closed the door.

**'I don't want to leave Mika alone!'** I thought. "Then take her away from here." That voice again! **'That voice… you again! Who are you?' **I'm really curious. Who is he? I want to know. "You know who I am." He said again.

I'm shocked for a moment. **'Are you… my zanpakuto?' **I asked carefully. "Yes." I'm really shocked when hearing his answer. I never thought that I will have a zanpakuto like Mika.

**'I have a zanpakuto?' **I didn't believe it. "Yes." He said again. **'Tell me your name.' **I want to know his name. "You are not ready yet to know my name. Wait. When the time is come, you will know my name." he said with a disappointed hint.

**'Then, how can I take Mika from here?' **I'm disappointed that he can't tell me his name. Just like what Mika said, you will know your zanpakuto's name when the time is come. "I will help you." He said calmly. **'Help me?' **I felt strange. Is he going to open that portal again for me? "Yes." He said.

**'How…' **I was going to asked when he suddenly cut my question. "Come on. They will be here soon." He said quickly. I hurriedly take Mika, pulled out all things that attached on her body. However, Mika's body is too heavy for me to carry her.

**'I can't…' **then suddenly, that man appeared again. He carried up Mika easily. "I will help you. Come on." He said. I nodded, and then a portal appeared again. We step inside and the portal immediately closed.

However, I could still look at the room. I saw Mommy and Daddy rushed to the room. "Miki?" Mommy called me. But then they are shocked to see no one is in the room. "Mika! Where is Mika?" Daddy asked, panicked. He turned to Auntie Yuzu.

"Yuzu! Where is Mika? Why she isn't here?" He asked worriedly. I can see that his face is pale. "How can? I just left this room for about 15 minutes!" Auntie Yuzu said with worried voice. "Then how is this happen? Is Mika waking up?" Daddy asked, panicked. "I don't know." Auntie Yuzu is panicked too.

I saw Mommy's body is shaking. "Mika… first, Miki. Then now, Mika. It's my entire fault." She fell down. Daddy saw it and quickly catches her before she meets the floor. Tears are falling down from her eyes. "Rukia! Calm down!" daddy said while holding her.

"How can I calm down if my children are gone missing? It's my fault! If I didn't slap her, she wouldn't go! Maybe she takes Mika too!" Mommy shouted, crying loud. "It's not your fault. You just try to teach her." Daddy tries to comfort Mommy, tighten his hold, and embrace her. Mommy buried her face on his chest, crying and crying. "Tshh… it's alright… we will find them soon…"

I saw all of that happen with my own eyes. "I make Mommy crying…" I unconsciously said. My tears are falling down. I never make Mommy crying before and I never want to. Now I…

"But this is the best thing to do." That man said. I turned to him and looked at him furiously. "The best thing? I make Mommy crying! I make Daddy worried! Why is that the best thing?" I shouted. I regretted what I did.

"You are the one that said you don't need their protection. You want to be with Mika." He said calmly. "But I never think that I will hurt Mommy and Daddy's feeling like this! We should go back!" I shouted. I want to come back. Even if Mommy will mad at me because make her worried. I don't want to see her tears.

"You shouldn't." he said with serious tone. But I didn't notice it. "Why?" I shouted again. "You should see the future if we head back." He said while looking straight at me. I'm confused. "What?" I asked once again.

"See the future yourself." I did as what he told me. I closed my eyes but I hurriedly opened it again. What I saw make me shocked. I looked at him, his eyes is sad. The words slip out from my mouth.

"Both me and Mika will die."

* * *

><p>-Karin POV-<p>

I walked at my garden grumpily. I've heard what had happen to Toshiro from Hyorinmaru. Finally, Hyorinmaru trust me now. "I have a bad night." I said while shaking my head. "That is because this stupid dragon!" Suzaku said with annoyed voice. "Oh? Really? And you are smart, aren't you?" Hyorinmaru mocked Suzaku.

"Don't mock me!" Suzaku angrily shouted. **'STOP IT! I'M TIRED HEARING IT!' **I'm sick hearing their arguments. They always like that since the beginning.

It's still morning, and I have nothing to do. **'I need to check Toshiro fi-'** I was going to check Toshiro's condition when there is someone interrupts me. I narrowed my eyes. "That is…" Suzaku and Hyorinmaru shocked.

'**Suzaku! Protect Toshiro!' **I commanded her. Within a minute, his room is already shielding with a strong barrier. I looked at the one that interrupt me. There, in the middle of air, stood Aizen with someone that I never met before.

"Hello Karin-chan. Nice to see you again." Aizen greeted with his creepy smile as usual. "What do you want? I thought you just visiting me… three or four days ago… maybe…" I asked boringly. He never visits me to just say HELLO.

"I just come to say hello to you and to the chibi taicho." He said, still with that smile. I'm not shocked. I know that he is the one that did that kind of thing.

**'Wow. He admitted it.' **The criminal admitted his own crime. No criminal will admit his own crime if he is not force to admitted it. "Then that mean that Kurosaki, I mean that fake Kurosaki Karin is his subordinate!" Hyorinmaru added. **'Right.' **I agreed with him.

"Chibi taicho?" I acted stupid. Even though I know what is that mean. "You don't meet him?" he gave me an I-don't-believe-you look. I thought for a while. **'If I lie, he will know it. Should I say yes?' **I asked myself.

"I don't know. What is the best answer?" Hyorinmaru asked back. "Just fight him!" Suzaku is always wanted to fight. But I think the best way is not to give him any answer. "Why should I answer it?" I asked him back.

Suddenly, without noticing it, someone attacked me from behind. It makes me fall down and my head is really hurt. I turned my head and saw someone that I never met before.

"THAT IS A DIRTY TRICK!" I shouted. I looked furiously at Aizen. "Ooh… I never told them to attack you." He said with his normal voice. "Aizen… you bastard!" I shouted. I'm furious. I shunpoed to him and attacked him with high speed. Not really high. Because I don't want to show him all my strength. I should save it until the war ahead. "You are fast." He commented while dodging my attacks.

He then attacked me, his attacks is fast, really fast. I can't dodge all of them. "Ugh!" I yelled. "Use me!" Suzaku shouted in my inner world. **'No!' **I won't use her.

My full strength just will be show in the war. "WHY?" she asked angrily. **'I don't want to.' **I just simply answer her. I'm not focusing at dodging his attacks when suddenly I felt something stabbed my chest. "ARG!" I yelled in pain. He then kicked me to ground.

"You are weaker than before." He said. But his guard is down. I attacked him from behind. He can't dodge it. "wha-" he is surprised I think. "That is just a doll." I pointed at the one that is lie down on the ground.

"A doll." He said furiously. Maybe now he will be seriously fighting me. "Aizen-sama!" the man that is come with him called him. His face is worried. "Go away!" Aizen shouted. I never heard him shouted before. This is the first time. "But Aizen-sama!" that man tried to protested.

'**Come. I don't scare. I will kill you.' **I glared at him. I will fight seriously too if he do the same. "I withdraw. For now." He said unemotional. I'm speechless. I blinked my eyes for almost 4 times in a minute.

"EH? WHAT IS THAT MEAN! OUR FIGHT HAVEN'T FINISHED YET, AIZEN!" I shouted at him. "I just come to say hello. See you again, Karin-chan." With that, they are gone. "What the hell is that?" I angrily asked no one. I never imagine that he will say HE WITHDRAW.

"He is awake!" Suzaku said. **'Toshiro!' **I quickly go to his room. I opened the door and saw him in a sitting position. "Toshiro?" I walked in. I'm really happy. I hugged him.

"You are awake! I'm really happy to see you again." I said happily. But I get an attack from him. "YOU!" he shouted. "TOSHIRO! WHAT IS THIS MEAN! WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?" I shouted back.

"Why? I'm the one that need to ask! Why are you healing me? You are the one that attacked me and injured me!" he shouted furiously. "I'm not! The one that injured you is a fake one!" I tried to explain to him.

"Don't lie! You just want to make me trust you and then you will use me for something! I know it!" he shouted and then he standing up.

"It's not like that! I'm Karin, Toshiro! See this? This necklace. The one that you gave to me at my birthday 10 years ago." I show him a necklace with a crystal. That crystal was made from Hyorinmaru's ice.

"I don't remember! I never know you! I just met you yesterday!" he shouted. I'm startled. "What… what do you mean? We have been best friend for years! We have known each other since I'm 11! Don't you remember? The first time we met…" I shouted back.

I'm confused. Why doesn't he remember me? "Of course I remember! You make a pure innocent face and you attack me! How can I forget it?" He snapped. He opened the window. "No! It's not that!" I tried to make him trust me.

"Where is Hyorinmaru? You take it right? Give it back!" he shouted while walking to my way. He stopped right in front of me. "You can't fight yet! You still need to take rest!" I protested. I can't let him fight in this condition.

"I'm not asking for your help! I will ask other's help!" he shouted. What did he said make me mad. What did he said make me cry in my heart.

"Right. You are not asking for my help." I whispered. Then I punch him out from my house. "Arg!" he yelled in pain. "GO! GO AWAY! FIND SOMEONE THAT COULD HELP YOU OUT THERE! GO AND SEE IF THERE IS SOMEONE THAT COULD SEE YOU!" I shouted while dragged him out from the gate.

I throw him to the street. I get Hyorinmaru out from my inner world and I throw his zanpakuto to him. "THIS! I GIVE BACK YOUR ZANPAKUTO! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" I shouted and I closed the gate. I run back to my house and closed the door with force.

_BAM_

I stood behind the door. "Stupid Toshiro!" my tears running down. "Why… why do you forget about me…? WHY?" I shouted, letting all my sadness and my anger out. I cried. I cried for him.

"My Lady…"

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>Please give me you comment! Thanks. <strong>


	14. Back to her

**~A Change in Life~**

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Toshiro POV-

"Ugh…" I walked; my hand is fumbling at everything along the way to support my body. My body is hurt, especially my arm. "Master, we should go back." Hyorinmaru suddenly said.

'**I'm not going back, Hyorinmaru. I won't. She is our enemy!' **I refused. I just kept walking. "I don't agree with you. She is the real Kurosaki Karin." Hyorinmaru growled in my inner world.

'**In this world, there is just one Kurosaki Karin.' **I stated. There are no two person that are exactly same, even twins have one or two differences. "What happen to you? Are you forgetting about her? Yesterday, you said that the one you fought is not Kurosaki Karin! But now, you just saying that there is just one Kurosaki Karin!" He growled angrily.

'**I'm the one who need to ask you! What do you mean by me forgetting about her? I won't forget-' **I haven't said my entire sentence when he just cut in. "you forget about her! You forget everything about her except you fought that bastard woman yesterday!" Hyorinmaru is angry. He shouted and I think his voice make my inner world shaking.

'**What do you mean?' **I asked him angrily. Why he is keeping saying that I forget about her? I don't understand! "Have you forgotten your feelings toward her? Have you forget the first time we met her? Have you forget about that necklace? Have you forget the last time you saw her? Have you forgotten all about it?" Hyorinmaru gave me a long speech that I think everyone that heard it will be dizzy.

'**I just met her yesterday!' **What the hell is this? Feelings? Necklace? I never gave anyone necklace before! "No, you DON'T! You met her 14 years ago!" Hyorinmaru said.

What is this again? Seriously, 14 years ago? What kind of joke is that? **'Don't joke around.' **It isn't funny at all. I don't like a lame joke like that. "I'm not joking. It's the truth!" he said seriously.

I stop walking. I'm shocked. **'What…'** I began to ask but again, he cut in. "someone must have stolen your memories about her. That is why you forget it!" he grumbled.

My brain is stop thinking for a while. I seems can't found any word in my mind. **'You are joking.' **I just could say that to him even though I know he didn't. "I'm serious. After you fight with that fake Karin-san, you forget all about her. She must be the one who stole your memories." He told me his opinions.

'**Why should she steal? It's not that she needs it.' **In fact, those memories must be not important to her right? It will be another case if there are some secrets that will help her to do something in those memories. "How can I know? Maybe she just wanted to make you kill the real one." He growled again. He likes to growl a lot lately.

'**I don't care. I need to find Urahara.' **I said while continue walking. Urahara must know something. He always knows everything that is going on in Soul Society and Living world. I don't know from where he got all the information. "I think it is useless." Hyorinmaru said boringly. It seems that he has known what will happen next.

'**Why it is useless?' **I asked him. Have he know something that I don't know? "See it yourself." He said. I frowned hearing it. Why he doesn't want to tell me? Is he thinking that I will not believe him? But I just silently walk to Urahara's shop. I will know the reasons soon.

'**This is his shop.' **I arrived at Urahara's shop. I opened the door and glanced around. "Urahara!" I called him. But he didn't appear. **'Where is he?' **I saw no one there. "Urahara." I called again. Then I saw him walking out from a room to the door. He stopped and looked at me. "Eh? Why the door is open here? I don't remember having any visitor today." He seems confused.

I'm shocked. **'What?' **I don't understand this. Didn't he saw me standing here? Why is he acting like he saw nothing! He turned his body. "Yoruichi! Did you open the door?" he shouted. Then Yoruichi come out and gave him a puzzled look. "I didn't!" she said. "So who?" Urahara asked again.

'**Eh? What is this mean? I'm standing here but they seems like didn't see me.' **I walked forward and stood in front of him. "Urahara! It's me!" I shouted. But he just ignored me. He didn't even look at me.

Then a red hair man comes out with a shy woman behind him. "Jinta! Did you open the door?" Urahara asked seriously. "Of course no!" Jinta said. Then Urahara looked at the girl. "Ururu?" he asked but she just shook her head silently. Then he looked at Tessai, who just come out. "Tessai, did you open the door?" he asked. "No." Tessai said. Then they are all silent for a while.

"So how is the door open?" Urahara looked back at the door. **'What is this mean?' **I really confused. I walked backward and go out from the shop, standing in front of the door. "Maybe it's the wind." Tessai commented. "It won't be the wind." Urahara said while still looking at the door seriously. "Maybe someone come in and hide in here." Yoruichi said boringly. "I sense no outsider it here." Urahara said while holding his weird hat. "Then I have no idea." Yoruichi commented.

"Is it a ghost?" Ururu asked. "We should have seen it, stupid. We can see ghosts, remember?" Jinta said while frowning. "Then it must be a new type of ghost that is unseen to us." Ururu said again. Everyone turned their head to see her. "A new type of ghost?" Urahara asked while thinking. "Ridiculous." Jinta commented.

'**No way. They can't see me. They can't hear me. What is going on?' **I'm standing there, looking at them, hearing their conversation. I have no idea how can this happen. "I told you before. It is useless. The only person that you can ask for help is her." Hyorinmaru commented.

'**How can she see me when even Urahara can't?' **I asked, suspicious about her. I don't trust her. "She told me, she is trap in here, in the same world as you, while Urahara is in the living world. This world isn't living world. That is why she is the only one that could help you." He explained to me. **'Impossible.' **I looked at the ground; don't want to believe all of this.

"Well then, maybe it is the wind. Because it seems it is going to rain…" Just right after Urahara finished his sentence, the rain pouring down from the sky. I raise my head to see the sky. It is dark. **'Raining…' **the rain is so heavy, and it become heavier and heavier. Thunder and storm making this world noisy.

"Your prediction is really accurate, Kisuke." Yoruichi commented. "I just said it. Maybe I should become a fortune teller." Urahara said behind his weird fan. Yoruichi then kicked Urahara's buttocks. "Just close the door." She grumbled while go into the house. Urahara then closed the door.

I looked at the shop, thinking. **'What should I do now?' **the rain had make me completely wet. I'm still standing in the middle of the rain. "Go back to her, stupid boy." Hyorinmaru growled.

I frowned. **'I'm not stupid. Since when did you call me stupid boy?' **he never called me like that before. This is the first time. "Just now. I learn that phrases from that garrulous dragon." He said, while… blushing I think.

'**Garrulous dragon?' **I frowned again. I never think that there is a garrulous dragon. What a weird type of dragon. "She is Karin-san's zanpakuto." He whispered.

I knuckled. **'Don't tell me you have a feeling for her.'** I teased him. "I'm not! She is annoying! She just keeps giving me a headache!" he growled. I think he is blushing right now. **'Ooh…' **I nodded.

I started walking but the dizziness makes me fall down for three times. "Hah..." I panted. Just walking make me feel this tired. "You should go back. The rain is heavier. You are still weak." Hyorinmaru advised.

'**She wouldn't allow me into her house again. She said it herself.' **I remember how hurt her punch is. What a tomboy woman. I think I can't call her woman. "It is because your ridiculous action!" he said angrily.

'**I'm just protecting myself.' **I protested. How can I know if she won't hurt me? I'm just waking up. "But you are hurting her heart." He sounded sad.

'**What do you mean?' **I frowned again. Hurting her heart? I do nothing to her heart. "I won't tell you anything about her. Find it yourself. Now you MUST go back." He said strictly. I just walk.

'**She will just punch me again.' **I walked, tried to remember the way back to that huge house. Her house is really big. Just like Kuchiki's house. "Then let her punch! You deserved it!" he growled.

'**You want your master to suffer?' **I narrowed my eyes. I never think that a zanpakuto will say something like that. "It's your fault." He said clearly. **'My fault?' **why is this my fault again? Just because I said that I don't need her help. "Yes." He muttered.

'**So what if she punches me and won't let me in her house?'** I asked him grumpily, let out my fume. "I know she won't just let you like this." He said with confident. **'Why can you be so sure?' **I felt annoyed. Why can he trust her like that? "Don't know." He said unemotionally.

I'm still walking. I see her house not far anymore. I stopped and leaning against someone's fence. **'Are you sure… that she isn't our enemy?' **I want to make this. I don't want to ask my enemy's help. "I'm sure." He said strictly.

'**Then I think I have no choice.' **I started walking again. The rain is still pouring down, it hasn't stop yet and there is no sign that the rain will stop soon. I arrived at her house, I standing in front of the gate. **'Should I knock or call her out or just go inside?'** I asked Hyorinmaru's opinion.

"Why are you asking me?" he asked me back. **'I asked your opinion.' **I stated calmly. "You don't need to do both of them." He said boringly. I frowned again. I think I have been frowning a lot today. **'So? Just Wait?' **I asked again. "She will out soon." Right after he said that sentence, I saw her open the gate. She glared at me.

"What do you want? I thought I told you DON'T EVER COME BACK!" she said while punch me again. "Arg! Ouch! It is hurt, you know." I said angrily. But then I remember that I need her help. Ignoring the pain in my cheek, I standing up.

"Uum… I'm sorry about that… I have heard Hyorinmaru's explanation." I stopped. I don't know how to continue. I looked at her and shocked to see her eyes are turned from angry to sad. "Have you remembered?" she asked with a really small voice, almost unheard between the sounds of the rain. "No." I whispered.

She is wet, she isn't using an umbrella. "Umm... Would you mind… helping me?" I asked carefully. I'm worried that she will just kick me and sent me flying to other house. She frowned and just sent me death glares while saying nothing. I gulped. **'I think she won't.'**

"No, but with one condition." She suddenly said. "What is it?" I hurriedly asked. "You must obey what I told you to do." She said seriously.

'**What? This is ridiculous! How can I…' **I'm mutely standing there, not giving any comment. "Just say yes, master!" Hyorinmaru growled inside my inner world. **'What?' **No way will I be obeying her! "Say yes, then you will live longer. Say no, if you want to die sooner. Choose one." He said impatiently. This is a hard choice.

I closed my eyes. "Fine." I muttered. Then I opened my eyes again and seeing her walked forward to my place. She holds my hand and helps me walking into her house. "I can walk by myself." I coldly stated. She glared at me. "Wha-" before I finished my question, I fall down.

_GUBRAK_

"Ouch… what is that for!" I said while glaring at her. She let go her hands without telling me! "You said you can walk by yourself." She said innocently. **'What the hell?' **I gritted. "She is pretty mad at you." Hyorinmaru commented.

'**Fine, I will walk by myself!' **I stood up and walked forward, but my dizziness is coming back again. And I lose my balance. "Ugh…" I fall down, but I felt a hand holding my body. It is that girl's hand. "I thought you said you can walk by yourself." She mocked me. "Shut up." I muttered. With her help, I walked inside her house. She led me to a room, a big room. I sit down on the floor.

She went out and came back within five minutes. She gave me a towel and a dry blue kimono. "Here. Dry yourself and change your clothes." She said. "Thanks." I whispered and took the things from her. She then went out again.

'**She is good.'** I don't know why, but I feel save with her. I don't know what kind of feeling is this. "I told you, didn't I?" Hyorinmaru commented. I just ignored him. I quickly dried my body and change my kimono.

She comes back again after a while. She put down a futon beside me. "This is your futon. Give me your zanpakuto. I should keep it." She said while taking the wet towel and kimono. "Why? If someone attacks me, I won't have a weapon to fight back!" I protested. I won't be giving my one weapon to other people.

"Don't worry. Suzaku will guard this house." She said while looking straight at me. **'I must obey her, right?' **I have said that I will obey her. Now I think I regret it a lot. "Right." Hyorinmaru commented.

"Fine." I sighed. I gave her my zanpakuto. She took it and in instant my zanpakuto is disappeared. I'm shocked. My eyes widened. "What did you-" I was going to asked when she cut in. "don't worry. I just keep it with me. He is at my inner world now." She said. Her eyes show that she is saying the truth.

"You are not lying, are you?" I asked worriedly. "I'm not. Now sleep and take rest. Your body needs a lot of rest." She commanded me. "This is still morning." I protested. I think I'm just waking up not long ago. "When you lie down, you won't say that this is still morning anymore." She said, stood up while carrying the wet towel and kimono.

She walked to the door, closed the lamp and walked out. "I will wake you up when it is lunch time." She said while closing the window. **'She is really mad with me. She still sounded angry. Her voice, her action. She is too calm. It's different from the one that hugged me. However, I still can't trust her like Hyorinmaru does.'** I lay down. I don't want to sleep but my eyes are so heavy. I feel my body is really tired. Before I even notice it, my eyes closed and I sleep with a peaceful mind.

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>This is all Toshiro's POV.<strong>

**Please give me your comment! Thanks.**


	15. Aunt meet Nieces, Aizen's plan start!

**I give My deepest apology to all readers because I haven't update in a long time. I can't come up with any idea how I should continue the story. And maybe the next chapter will be a little bit late because I have some problem with my internet connection. I had over use it. My mom surely will kill me tomorrow. T.T**

**Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>~A Change in Life~<strong>

_***Where there is a will, there is a way***_

-Miki POV-

"What should I do now?" I mumbled. I stared blankly at the ground. I don't know what to do. I never ever imagine something like this will happen. I just want a happy and peace life. "Like what you had said yesterday, you need to talk to your aunt." That man advised me while carrying Mika. His voice is calm yet serious.

"But we don't know where Auntie Rin is! No one knows where she is." I said confusedly while staring at the ground. I have no hope anymore. Where should I go or what should I do? I don't know. There is no way I could go back to home. Some is trying to kill me and Mika. "I know where she is." I heard him said calmly.

I turned my head and looked at him with widened eyes. "You know?" I asked him. "Yes." He replied while looking at me. "Really?" I asked again. I'm amazed to know that he know where Auntie is! How come he knows all the information that nobody know?

He just nodded silently. "This way." He said while leading the way. "Wait!" I said. I run to catch up with him. I glanced at him with a doubtful expression. "Can I call you Yue?" I asked him carefully. If he can't let me know his name now, at least I want to call him with a name, not just 'him' or 'that man'.

He looked at me oddly. "Yue?" he gave me a weird look. "It means moon in Chinese. Your clothing is white and you have a crescent sign on your forehead." I explained to him while blushing. I don't know why but my face is burning when I explain the reason.

"Sure you can." He said while smiling. Wait! He is SMILING! He gave me a smile. My heartbeat increase rapidly. OMG! However, his smile gone in the next minute and his stoic expression replace his kind smile. I'm disappointed. I want to see his smile again.

"Come on." He said. He continues walking while I'm behind him until we see a door again. I step out and my feet standing on green grasses. I look beside me but Yue is already gone again. And Mika is lying on the ground.

Suddenly I heard someone shout. "Who is it?" I heard a woman's voice. I'm scared, my body is shaking. Then I see who is shouting, my eyes widened. A tall woman with black hair and grey eyes look at me with a shocked look. I know who she is.

"Auntie Rin!" I called happily. I run to her and hug her.

* * *

><p>-Karin's POV-<p>

I feel a strange reiatsu, an unknown reiatsu. That person is at the garden. I hurriedly rush to there. "Who is it?" I shouted but get no answer. And when I arrive there, the scene is shocking me. There are two girls, one is unconsciously lying on the ground and one is standing while looking at me.

'**This girl is… Rukia-nee?'** I stared at her, not believing my eyes, but in the next moment, I heard the child called happily. "Auntie Rin!" she run to me and hug me. This is the strangest thing! All of sudden a stranger hug me! And she called me Auntie Rin! Who the hell is Auntie Rin? Who is she? And how could she be in here? **'Who is this girl?'**

"She is your niece." Suddenly Hyorinmaru said.

'**My niece?'** I never thought I have niece!

"Yes. She is Kurosaki Ichigo's daughter." He added.

'**What? Ichi-nii already has a daughter?'** I'm shock. I know there are a lot of things have changes in this 10 years but I never thought Ichi-nii will married before!

"No. He has a twin." Hyorinmaru corrected. "The one that lying on the ground is this girl's twin." he continued.

I look at this small girl. **'I know who his wife is.'** I said silently.

"You know?" Hyorinmaru sounds surprised.

'**Rukia-nee right?'** I asked him.

"Is it easy to guess?" He asked.

'**Yeah... just look at this child and I can guest who her mother is.'** I answered. This girl has the same appearance with Rukia, exactly same.

I looked back at this child. "So, what's your name, girl?" I asked her.

She looks at me and smile. "Miki. Kurosaki Miki. That one is Kurosaki Mika, Miki's twin." she said while pointing at the unconscious girl.

"Can you tell me, how do you come here?" I asked, more likely a command.

"My zanpakuto brought me." She said with a small voice. My eyes widened. I'm shock, I'm really shock. Who doesn't shock when hearing a child has a zanpakuto? It is rare for a child to have a zanpakuto, isn't it?

"You have a zanpakuto?" I asked disbelieved what I had heard before. It is unbelievable thing, isn't it?

"I have but he doesn't let me to know his name." She said with disappointed voice. I narrowed my eyes. **'This girl hasn't known her zanpakuto's name. It means that she just know that she has a zanpakuto. I should keep eyes on her.'** Truthfully, it is dangerous for her to wandering around alone when she can't use her zanpakuto's power yet.

"Okay, we will get Mika a room to rest." I said. I walk to the other girl and pick her up. Then I walk back to home with Miki behind me. I look at Mika, and I really have no idea what happen to her.

"What happen to Mika?" I asked Miki. She should know something about Mika. She is Mika's twin after all.

"She was transferred her reiatsu too much to Uncle Hisagi yesterday. So, she is unconscious for a week." I heard Miki said with a sad voice. Maybe she is worry about Mika.

"A week?" I asked surprised by how long Mika will be unconscious.

"Yes... starting last night until 7 days later." Miki answered. Again, I narrowed my eyes.

'**She can transferring reiatsu?'** this is a surprised for me that there is another person that can transfer reiatsu other than me. And what surprised me more is that the person is my own niece! Well, admittedly, I'm proud about it.

"Does Mika have a zanpakuto?" I asked Miki again, seeking for information. If she has, it won't be too shocking that she can transfer reiatsu.

"Yes, she does. It has been one year." Miki answered. Hearing that, I make a note for myself, to teach both of my nieces how to use their zanpakuto.

We walk to a medium size room and I put Mika down. I lay her on a clean futon, and then look back at Miki.

"Do you want to eat? It is twelve o'clock." I asked Miki. However, Miki just shake her head. "No. I want to be with Mika." She said. She wants to be with Mika, she is worry about her. I know how it feels when something happen to my twin. I feel it when it happens to Yuzu. However, it is unhealthy to not eat.

"She won't be wake up until 7 days later, right?" I asked. I don't want her to do something stupid like this. She will die before her twin even wake up.

"Yeah… but I'm not hungry at all." She said but just after she said that, her stomach voices its own opinion.

_GUURUURUUKKK_

"Not hungry huh?" I said, chuckled. I can see her blushing, embarrassed by that event.

"I haven't eaten since morning." She admitted with red face.

"Well, you MUST eat now. No comment." I commanded while stand up and drag her out from the room.

"Auntie~" Miki cried.

* * *

><p>-Reader's POV-<p>

All taichos are in the meeting room, discussing about Toshiro's disappearance.

"Hitsugaya taicho and Kurosaki Ichigo's daughters are missing." Sotaicho stated seriously. His eyes are open. All taichos narrowing their eyes.

"In situation like this, why they are missing?" Kyoraku-taicho asked to no one.

"For Hitsugaya taicho case, if he doesn't come back when the war, he will be says as a traitor! And for Kurosaki's daughters, there will be some shinigamis to search them." Sotaicho said, glancing at the other taichos.

"But sensei, there must be something that make Hitsugaya taicho missing!" Ukitake-taicho hurriedly said. Ukitake know that Toshiro won't be disappearing in situation like this. There must be something happen to him.

"We don't know about that! He just disappeared two days after the letter! We just have 27 more days before the war!" Soi Fon-taicho exclaimed.

"But-" Ukitake-taicho is about to protest when Sotaicho cut in.

"Enough! My decision is final! Dismiss now!" Sotaicho commanded. All taichos just silently look at each other and walk out from the room.

However, outside the room, the dark blue hair girl listen at the meeting silently. **'So those girls are disappeared. I must tell this to Aizen-sama…'** she thought and disappear before taichos go out from the room.

* * *

><p>"Aizen-sama…" Karin (fake) walk to Aizen and stand in front of Aizen. Aizen is sitting while sipping his wine. His other subordinate standing beside him. He looks at Karin and smile.<p>

"Isn't it too fast for you to come back?" he asked while looking at her. Karin looks at him seriously.

"I bring news." She said with serious tone. Aizen seems a little bit unhappy about Karin's tone.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Kurosaki Mika and Kurosaki Miki are disappeared." Karin said. Of course, Aizen and his subordinate surprised when hearing it.

"They disappear? What should we do, Aizen-sama?" His subordinate, Shimizu Isamu, asked panicky. However, Aizen remains calm as usual.

"Don't worry… Everything is okay…" he said without looking at Isamu.

"But, Aizen-sama…" Isamu is panic. He is afraid that the girl is being with the real Karin and she will know what happen in Soul Society. If she knows, it will be a little bit chance for them to continue the plan because everyone knows she is a strong woman, a strong shinigami.

"Karin-Chan… we can now start the plan." Aizen commanded Karin while smiling. Hearing his command make Karin smirk.

"As your command, Aizen-sama." With that she disappears. Aizen stand up from his chair and walk to the window. He smiles evilly.

"The waltz has begun."

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter isn't good because I still lack of ideas. Anyway, please review. Thx!<strong>


	16. Author Note

**Hello, readers!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! Even after I've trying so hard, I still have no idea what to write for the next chapter! So, instead of continuing this story, I'll rewrite all of it. I'll be changing something there but not much. Please check it out once I've publish it.**

**Once again, I apologize to all readers. Hope you all could forgive me.**

_**Ni-GrAce**_


	17. Author Note 2

**Hello, everyone~**

**This is just a short announcement about the rewrite version of A Change in Life. I've published it as a new story with the same title and because of that, this old version of A Change in Life will be deleted in the near future. **

**The rewritten version has the same plot as the old one; however, the contents are different from the old one. I'm planning to just leave it as a one-shot since I've been really busy with my life, though that depends on readers. If more than half of you, readers, are requesting me to continue it, I'll try to answer those request, but of course with indefinite time of update. So, please do me a favor and read the newest version then leave your opinion about that. **

**That's all that I want to tell you, readers. Hopefully, all of you can enjoy reading my stories.**

**Have a nice day~**

**Ni-GrAce**


End file.
